


I'd Never Thought You'd Be The One I'd Fall in Love With

by BarcelonaFanForever



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Leo has nosy teammates, Leo lies and he actually gets a pretty good result, M/M, Neymar is a bit of a prick at the beginning.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 34,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarcelonaFanForever/pseuds/BarcelonaFanForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is sick of his nosy teammates and their interest in his personal life. So he lies. A really big lie actually. Something about him and Cristiano Ronaldo being madly in love and in a committed relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo Messi doesn’t know the first time he considered his sexuality to be gay. What he does remember is his first kiss. Surprisingly it wasn’t with some guy. It was with his best friend Antonella. To this day when they talk about it Leo will still remember how eager the both of them were. How their noses collided with each other and their foreheads bumped together trying to find that perfect angle. Afterwards they had just looked and laughed at each other leaning against each other and thinking about the one thing they had just crossed off their bucket list. 

He also doesn’t remember how his and Antonella’s relationship ended. But Leo does know that he never felt the same with Antonella again. And then after almost four years of dating the two had amicably split for the sake of their son Thiago.  
And then of course Leo also remembers that he had never looked at another woman romantically again. Leo also knows that people don’t just turn gay. They’re born that way. But he can’t help but feel that because of his career he has become slightly more gay than before. Leo showers naked with well-muscled men who are really not that shy about becoming nude in the blink of an eye. And then Leo also gets tackled sometimes with crotches rubbing all over him, or legs straddling his waist. Yes. 

Sometimes if someone would ask Leo if playing football could potentially turn them gay then Leo would say yes. Maybe it could.  
When Leo first embraces the fact that he is prone to thinking dirty thoughts about men rather than women his team is the first ones he tells. Not even his family rather his team. Because in Leo’s eyes that is his family. And surprisingly they all take it well. They still look at Leo as Lionel Messi one of the world’s best footballers and nothing more than that. It’s almost like Leo’s sexuality is just another fact about him. Like the fact that he has dark eyes or dimples. It’s just there. Always remembered but never really acknowledged. 

That doesn’t keep them from trying to set him up though. Leo always remembers going on way more dates with eligible men than he actually enjoys. And each time he comes back to tell his teammates that he just hasn’t found the right guy yet. And they all sigh in disbelief and Leo laughs because it’s amusing to him that they can actually spend so much of their time trying to make sure Leo has a suitable life partner. 

Leo actually gets his first official boyfriend from someone on the team. Neymar. Leo doesn’t even know when he first started looking at Neymar as less of a teammate and more of someone who Leo wouldn’t mind coming home too. So one day when him and Neymar are the last ones to leave the locker room Leo heads over to Neymar’s seat. He still remembers how the Brazilian’s eyes had widened in delight when he saw Leo still living off the high of winning their game. But Leo is more focused on Neymar’s lips. And before Leo knows what he’s doing he’s leaning in and planting his lips on those lips. And he’s secretly praying that Neymar doesn’t push him away. But instead the Brazilian links his skinny arms around Leo’s neck and pulls him in closer. So after that kiss Leo can conclude that Neymar is just as gay as Leo is. 

They sneak around at first. Quickies in the locker room showers. Leo comes so hard sometimes he ends up biting Neymar’s shoulders giving Neymar some nasty looking bruises. The hotel rooms are a lot difficult. Sometimes their rooming gets switched up and Leo gets paired with someone like Xavi or Pique. And he has to cross his fingers and hold his breath and sneak stealthily out of the room. For those types of situations Leo and Neymar always have a central meeting point. Somewhere where they’re shielded both from the hotel hallway cameras and from the curious eyes of their teammates. Neymar is always breathless and laughing and Leo thinks his boyfriend lives off the high of not being caught. 

They have a pretty solid system too. Until one day Neymar gets bold and surprises Leo in his hotel room. And he’s sharing a room with Pique who Leo has always associated with being a heavy sleeper. But halfway into it when Neymar is practically suffocating Leo with his lips they hear a cough and they both turn to see Pique grinning his head off. And of course Leo and Neymar are kind of rushing to dress themselves again with Neymar falling of the bed in the process. Pique then tells Leo that the whole team has known for a long time and that this was just an elaborate plan to get them to confess. And Leo has never been good with public relationships so he hides his pink face in Neymar’s neck while the rest of the team files in laughing at the new couple. 

Things are good too. Now that they have the team’s approval Leo and Neymar don’t have to sneak around. Sure they’ve been warned not to have sex in the presence of teammates but sometimes the rule gets broken. And then things change. 

Neymar is suddenly more distant. His kisses aren’t that lingering and it takes a while to realize but Neymar has fallen out of love with him. Which is funny cause Leo never considered himself in love with Neymar. At least he doesn’t think he did. He always viewed Neymar as his boyfriend nothing more and nothing less. So Leo honestly isn’t that surprised when Neymar asks him to sit down. He’s not that surprised when Neymar places one tanned firm hand on Leo’s knee begging and pleading for Leo to hear him out. He hears all the bullshit excuses that he himself had pulled with Antonella and Leo is pretty sure that God is punishing him for what he did three years back. Neymar is silent for a little bit. Then he says that his and Leo’s relationship is like a box. And that he doesn’t want them to fight and claw each other to death in the box. It’s utter bullshit. But Leo stays as emotionless as possible. And then Neymar just leaves. He leaves with his things and for the first time he feels cracks in his heart. 

Leo isn’t even sure who he called first. But then Dani and Pique both show up. They sit next to Leo occasionally going upstairs to check on Thiago. Leo is pretty numb. Pique curses Neymar out and Dani is just his joking self. He tells Leo that Leo is muchbetter than Neymar and that Neymar doesn’t deserve him. About a half hour later Dani leaves with Thiago and Pique stays. And Leo cries. At first he’s pretty sure he’s all soft and silent but it’s only when Pique wraps one arm around Leo that Leo realizes that maybe he was in love with Neymar and it was a just a little too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo drops some very shocking news for his very nosy teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the start of the wild ride of Leo and Cris' relationship.

Leo has a hard time moving on. People will tell him that it’s usually associated with the ending of a relationship. But Leo doesn’t really associate it with the ending of just a relationship. Maybe a friendship too. A really good friendship. For the first two weeks Leo constantly avoids Neymar like the plague. He avoids him on the field and off the field. And any time Neymar opens his mouth Leo speeds up with speed he didn’t really think was capable for himself off the field. He keeps doing this routinely until one day Neymar snaps. As Leo’s about to head out Neymar grabs him and pulls him into the conference rooms. 

It’s abandoned of course. And Leo just whirls around angry. How dare Neymar touch him? He’s made it clear that Neymar in no way is supposed to touch him. So he focuses his eyes upon one spot of the wall where the paint is chipping and Leo makes a mental note to tell Enrique that they really need a paint job. He ignores Neymar moving his hands in a comical manner and instead being petty and selfish decides to focus on all the things that would make a person fall out of love with Neymar.   
He’s too rambunctious. Leo likes to think logically but if Neymar could he would probably ram every person that ever looked at him in the wrong way. 

He’s too possessive. Leo learned that also the hard way when one time he’d made the mistake of leaning in to close to Ter Stegen to get a catch a clip that the German was showing him. That night Neymar yelled at Leo and then took him to bed making sure that Leo never could go an inch near Ter Stegen without ever remembering how badly his body had ached right after Neymar was done with him.

Rambunctious and Possessive. Are those qualities Leo wants in a potential boyfriend and future husband? Not really. So he zones back in and eyes Neymar with a disinterested expression. Neymar looks infuriated and he even has the nerve to call Leo petty. Leo doesn’t care though. He has a team he needs to get back to. And a partnership. So he tells Neymar that he really is over them and if they could just get back to their usual way of things and Leo would ever forget this happened. And then he leaves. Leaves Neymar stuttering and confused utterly at a loss for words. 

And then Leo has moved on completely almost. Because he’s cleaned his heart out of everything that has to deal with Neymar. Leo focuses on practice, on possible matches, and Thiago. Sure he thinks about his teammates. He goes to the parties and bars with the rest of them, but he never tries to pick any one up. He just silently sips his glass staying away from the crowds pensive as always. 

His teammates notice. They try not to bring it up. But after weeks of moody and quiet Leo its Pique who finally snaps.   
“All right Leo enough of this shit. What’s been the last time since you’ve gotten laid?” the question is dropped in the locker room around every single teammate and while no one wants to acknowledge that they’re listening it’s very obvious that they are.   
Leo rolls his eyes aware of people like Neymar specifically listening. And his annoyance builds into anger. 

So does Neymar think that without him Leo is broken? He’s wrong if he thinks that. Because Leo Messi is never broken. He wasn’t before Neymar and he certainly won’t be after Neymar. 

Years later he’ll be sitting with his husband and laughing at the conversation that started the best part of Leo’s life. But right now Leo isn’t in the future he’s in the present with a very interested Gerard Pique badgering him for questions on his sex life. He turns away from Pique knowing that his friend will instantly know Leo is lying before fiddling with the hem of his frayed jacket. He keeps his tone nonchalant and his back facing the others as he says “How do you know I haven’t been seeing anyone?” 

There’s a moment of silence and Leo turns around just in time to see the rest of the locker room gaping at him. Pique is the first one to break the silence “Leo” he says kindly wrapping one arm around Leo’s shoulder before plastering a reassuring grin on his face. Leo knows that type of grin. It’s the grin that friends give each other when they really don’t believe what the other is saying but decide to support them anyways. 

“I AM seeing someone Geri.” Leo shoots back shoving the hand off his shoulder. Annoyance builds inside him as not one of his teammates step forward to give him the assurance that they believe him. 

“Oh yea? Who are you seeing Leo?” it’s Neymar who speaks this time and Leo’s blood boils as the Brazilian steps towards him. It’s one thing for Geri to doubt him, but Neymar knows Leo just as well if not better. He grits his teeth as he meets the Brazilian’s condescending look. All he wants to do is wipe off the stupid smirk on the Brazilian’s face. He won’t let Neymar get the satisfaction of getting under his skin in public let alone his skin for his personal life as well. 

“If you must know the person I’m seeing is. He is…” Leo trails off his mind going wild. The rest of the team is expectantly looking at him with questions in their eyes. 

He scans the locker room begging for anyone out there to send him down a sign of what to say. And as he looks he can’t help but notice a crumpled up piece of paper that is right next to one of the benches. As Leo picks up the paper he’s suddenly rewarded with what have been his craziest idea yet. 

“For those of you who want to know I’m dating Cristiano Ronaldo. That’s right THE Cristiano Ronaldo. And we’re madly in love too.” Leo looks right at Neymar as he says this watching with satisfaction as the Brazilian’s face goes blank. 

He’s torn from his gloating and the shocked silence that’s filled the locker room after his statement by a loud THUMP. Everyone tears their glance away from Leo to see a very unconscious Luis Enrique passed out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to find a nice way to incorporate Leo bringing his "relationship" with Cris into the picture, however I ended up drawing a blank. So sorry if it's not as good as everyone thought! I may come back and edit it a little bit later. Neymar is also a massive dick and for most of the story him and Leo will have a love/hate relationship (mostly leaning towards hate). Next chapter though will be Cris' POV! And our favorite Argentinean ends up paying CR7 a little visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris was going to have a normal day off. That is until Leo Messi showed up in Madrid.

Cristiano Ronaldo hates Mondays. As much as he enjoys practice and hanging out with his friends he can’t help but acknowledge the fact that practice is long and grueling. And it tears him away from his son. 

Junior has been the greatest thing to happen to Cris. He’s sure of it. He spends almost every weekend helping Junior out with the little homework assignments, working out with him, watching movies, cooking dinner. Cris does everything regular parents do. Except on the weekends when Cris is called away for games or practice. When he’s in a different part of the country or a totally different country in general. 

His heart always aches when Junior gets on the phone. The kid tries to be strong but Cris can hear the cracks in his voice as he talks to him over the phone. According to Cris’ mother there are countless nights where Junior has cried himself to sleep in Cris’ bed. 

Dolores has never minded Cris’ sexuality. What she has minded that as a parent with the most turbulent schedule Junior needs someone around who can be there most of the time Cris isn’t. Cris argues with his mother on this. He’s always told the press and anyone else that Junior doesn’t need anyone else. He has him, and he has Dolores. But sometimes Cris realizes that one parent isn’t enough. 

So he starts looking for respective partners who can not only love him but his adorable six-year-old too. The market is limited, most men who are interested in Cris are interested in the flashy lifestyle that comes along with dating him. Not a child they need to babysit. Those are times when Cris misses Irina, despite the fact that she always knew he didn’t love her totally she had never once made it a reason to treat Junior any less then her own son. Sometimes Cris calls her up as a friend to make sure that Junior is okay, she obliges him too but one day Cris will know that she’ll be married and be taking care of her own children leaving no time for her to check up on Junior. 

He’s so caught up by his thoughts about Junior that he doesn’t notice Sergio coming up and shoving him.   
“You need to stop frowning so much. You’ve already started to get wrinkles.” The Spaniard states in a matter of fact tone as he wraps an arm around Cris’ waist. 

“I’m worried about Junior.” Cris confesses as he turns to his friend. The Spaniard’s face softens as he looks at Cris.   
“Junior’s a smart kid Cris. Sure he may not have two parents but I think he’ll be fine.” Sergio says as they walk towards the field. “But if it bothers you so much why don’t you just go and find someone?” 

“It’s not that easy. Most people are into me for me, not for my son. God knows the amount of celebrity relationships that have gone downhill because one partner is too shallow enough to consider the other’s needs and wants.” Sergio nods in acknowledgement. He knows Cris’ fear. As a parent the last thing you want is your child to get hurt in any way, shape or form.   
“Enough about me though. How are you? How are you holding up from Iker being gone for the scouting trip?” Cris turns to his friend. It’s no secret to anyone that Sergio and Iker have a relationship. What’s so twisted about it is that they both have partners at home with children. Nonetheless, Iker and Sergio can’t keep themselves away from each other. No matter how hard they try, the two always end up gravitating towards each other. Sergio claims it’s true love. Cris isn’t sure what Iker thinks, but the way that the goalkeeper stares at Sergio when he thinks no one else is looking it’s clear that the man loves Sergio very much.   
Sergio lets out a sigh that is so similar to one that Junior releases whenever he’s extremely tired. 

“I miss him a lot Cris. I keep telling myself that’s only a few days and before I know it he’s going to be back in my arms. But you know how it feels when you really love someone? It’s like even an hour feels like an eternity.” 

Cris doesn’t know what Sergio is talking about. Apart from Irina he’s never really found himself in love with someone. Sometimes he wishes that he could’ve just fallen in love with Junior’s mother or even Irina and finally settled down. But it’s clear fate has much different plans for him. 

“How’s Pilar dealing with it?” he says referring to Sergio’s much accommodating partner.   
“She deals with it well. Only one condition. I can’t be mopey around Sergio Jr and Marcos. But please, whoever’s been mopey around kids clearly shouldn’t have them at all.” Sergio jokes. 

“You’re lucky to have her Sese”   
“Yea… Her and Iker. Sometimes…. Sometimes I wonder how I even got so lucky.” Sergio sighs wistfully as they head closer to the field. Cris doesn’t answer. Sometimes even he wonders how someone like Sergio Ramos has everything so intact. 

***  
Practice ends fairly quickly. The weather is ominous with stormy clouds and that’s all it takes for the entire team to badger Zidane into letting them have the rest of the day off. Their manager gladly accommodates them laughing as the entire team in their excitement proceeds to tackle him in a giant hug. 

Cris showers quickly and shoots his mother a text informing her that he’ll be picking up Junior from school. The thought of seeing his son gives Cris a new burst of energy and he’s the first one out barely acknowledging Sergio’s goodbye.   
As he heads to the parking lot Cris is so engrossed in what he’s going to spend doing with Junior during the rest of the day he doesn’t notice the figure leaning against his car. Well he almost doesn’t notice. That is until he collides with the figure sending him falling back to the ground. 

“What the hell?” he snarls ready to give whoever was leaning against his car and causing him to end up on the ground a piece of his mind. 

He’s pretty sure when he’s hallucinating when he looks up because the figure who is now looking down at him is someone Cris never in a million years would’ve imagined to be in Real’s parking structure. 

“Leo? Leo Messi? Is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is a work of fiction. So some things are made up or stretched out a little bit. Like the fact Iker hasn't left yet. BUT he will unfortunately. Also Cris and Leo have their first encounter after Leo's lie. Things will only get interesting from here haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Leo have a talk. The results are quite unexpected.

Cris is still too stunned to get up. The clouds have parted a little letting some sun down and now Cris can really see that it is indeed is Leo Messi. His rival. In Real Madrid. Okay maybe that fall hit his head or something.   
He’s jerked out of his thoughts when Messi, or the hallucination of Messi reaches down to extend one hand. The hand feels pretty solid, so definitely not an illusion. 

“Do you always have conversations laying on the ground?” Messi prompts as he pulls Cris up. The latter jerks his hand back scowling at the other man who has that stupid smile on his face. Except in this case it looks more like a smirk.   
“Typically no. When I’m on the ground I normally don’t do a lot of talking.” Cris replies back snarkily. He expects Leo who is the epitome of innocence to cringe at the innuendo but the Barcelona forward just looks back impassively. This is what irks Cris about Leo. No matter how much anyone tries to rile up the other man it’s like he won’t even budge. 

“Can I help you?” Cris says as he brushes off any dirt off the front of his shirt. The other man leans forward all of a sudden, so close that his Cris’ faces are almost touching. Cris leans back alarmed, and also slightly uncomfortable at the look Leo is shooting him. It’s unreadable and Cris has never really liked people who he can’t read. 

“Actually I need to talk to you. It’s urgent.” Leo says and for the first time he sounds panicked even upset. Cris wants to tell Leo no. He wants to tell him that he has to go pick up Junior and he doesn’t have time for any games that the other man might be playing. 

But something is displayed on Leo’s face something that makes Cris decide to stay. With a sigh he holds up a finger telling Leo to wait before he texts his mother telling her to pick Junior since he won’t be able to pick him up. Once he’s done he turns back to the other man whose been patiently waiting. 

“Okay let’s talk.”   
****

“YOU WHAT?!” 

Cris is furious. Okay he’s not furious he’s livid. But there’s really not that much of a difference. He stands up from the chair that he’s occupying and glares at Leo. To a certain extent the other man looks ashamed. But that doesn’t curb Cris’ fury. 

“YOU TOLD EVERYONE YOU AND I ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP?!” 

“And happily in love too.” Leo trails off softly looking anywhere but at Cris. 

“Yes. YES. Because that makes the whole thing so MUCH better.” Cris shoots back as he slumps down on the seat.   
“Well you have to tell them you lied! You and I don’t even like each other! How are we supposed to be in a relationship!?” 

“I…. can’t” Cris whips his head to look at Leo. The Argentinian looks frazzled and hurt. Almost like a wounded puppy.   
“What do you mean you can’t?” Cris says leaning forward. His anger has subsided only a little when he sees how distraught Leo looks. 

“I CAN’T OKAY. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO HAVE YOUR TEAMMATES ALWAYS POKING THEIR NOSE IN YOUR PERSONAL LIFE? IT’S LIKE THEY DON’T EVEN HAVE THE FUCKING FAITH IN ME FOR ME TO FIND A DECENT PARTNER. AND NEYMAR- NEYMAR ESPECIALLY I JUST WANTED HIM TO SHUT UP. HE’S HURT ME TOO MUCH AND I’M NOT ABOUT TO LET HIM HURT ME AGAIN!” Leo shouts his voice cracking at the end. 

Cris cocks his head as he listens. 

“Neymar? What’s Neymar got to do with this?” 

Leo’s face stiffens. 

“I can’t tell you that. I mean I can. But I won’t. Not now at least. I just-I just need to know if you’ll help me. But if you don’t want to I completely understand. I mean it’s completely unfair for me to dump my problems on you and expect you to help me. I just thought- I thought that- fuck I thought maybe as someone who spends so much time shutting people out you would understand.” 

Leo stops and looks at Cris his face glistening. And Cris realizes with a jolt of shock that Leo is crying. Lionel Messi one of the world’s best players and Cris’ rival for god knows how long is sitting in front of him and crying. He feels slightly uncomfortable. Not the type of uncomfortable where he’s going to tell Leo to man up and fly back to Barcelona and deal with his own problems. But this is a different type of uncomfortable, it’s the type of uncomfortable helplessness that Cris feels when Junior is sick. He can only watch as his son writhes around in pain unable to do anything but just feeling unmeasurable pain. Cris feels the same thing with Leo. For some strange reason, Cris wants to help Leo, to get the man to stop crying, to push away all the pain. 

So leaning forward and placing a hand on Leo’s hand Cris utters the very words that the other man desperately wants to hear.   
“You don’t have to do anything. Or tell anyone anything. I’ll help you Leo. I’ll be your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Cris and Leo relationship begin ;).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris' friends find out. And they don't take it so well. Leo and Cris also discuss the implications of their "relationship".

“YOU WHAT?!” 

Cris has to flinch at how loud Sergio is being. The Spaniard came over instantly after receiving the 911 text with Marcelo and James in tow. Though Cris prefers having just Sergio the other two are his friends which makes them have equal rights to know as well. 

“Cris man. This is dumb like all different types of dumb. I mean this is Barcelona. Even if they were to buy the story don’t you think they would make your life a living hell?” Marcelo asks tilting his head to the side and looking at Cris with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. 

“Leo will protect me.” Cris says confidently. 

Sergio’s mouth opens and closes like a fish and it would’ve been funny and Cris would’ve laughed if the situation wasn’t so serious. 

“LEO FUCKING MESSI WILL PROTECT YOU. YOU. CRISTIANO FUCKING RONALDO. THE MAN WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR RIVAL IN THE SPORT WILL PROTECT YOU.” 

Cris rolls his eyes. Right after he and Leo had discussed what would be happening the man had offered to help Cris in any way. Including protecting him from his teammates. So yes. Cris is pretty confident that Leo would protect him. 

“Will you two calm down please? Said man you both are screaming your lungs off about is upstairs right now.” The trio turn to see James descending from Cris’ stairs. The Colombian looks annoyed which is a first because most of the time he looks happy.  
“How is he?” Cris says feeling concerned for Leo. The Argentinean had taken the earliest flight possible to get to Madrid in time to catch Cris. And of course Leo had insisted on booking a hotel on the spot but Cris is a gentleman. And since he’s playing the role of Leo’s “boyfriend” he insists Leo stay in his house. 

James sighs “Tired. He crashed but right before that he told me to tell you he said sorry again for piling this on you.” James’ eyes soften even more. “Don’t be mad at him Cris, the guy already feels bad enough as it is. 

Mad? Cris doesn’t feel mad anymore. He’s not entirely happy with the situation but he isn’t mad either. He stopped being mad when Leo had passed out in his car and Cris had to carry the man out of the car into the house. He remembers how fragile Leo looked in his arms as he carried him up the stairs. And honestly, how can anyone be mad at someone like that? 

“I’m not mad at him. And Sergio you’re my friend but I know how to make my own decisions. I’ll be Leo’s boyfriend for a little while and then things will blow over and then we’ll move on. It’s like no strings attached.” Cris says eyeing his friend who still looks pretty murderous. 

“But if you do become attached Cris?” Sergio says concern coloring his face. “What are you gonna do when one of you falls for the other?” 

Cris shakes his head “It’s not going to happen Sese. And if it does we’ll see what we do then. Right now I just need you guys to be supportive. Cause I’m doing this for Leo and I’m not backing out now.” 

Mentally he keeps Sergio’s words in the back of his head. But like Cris said before, he’ll tend to the situation if and when it reaches there. 

****  
“I heard you friends arguing with you about me.” Leo says softly as he makes his way into the kitchen. Cris would’ve screamed because he won’t lie there were a few seconds when he forgets that he and Leo are in the same house and entangled in a complicated situation. 

“They’re my friends Leo. It’s their job to be protective.” Cris says as he bustles around the kitchen pulling out pots and pans. He isn’t sure what he’s going to cook yet for Leo, but he will have to cook something. He ends up settling for pasta doing a simple recipe that his housekeeper had taught him. 

He’s also vaguely aware of Leo’s eyes following him everywhere he goes. The Argentinean man is quiet for a few seconds before he poses his second question. 

“What if we develop feelings for each other?” 

“It’s simple if we develop feelings for each other we stay together. And at the end if we don’t have feelings for each other we go our separate ways.” Cris says as he drains the pasta and doles out generous portions on both of their plates.  
Leo’s eyes are thoughtful as he plays with his food. 

“I can see myself developing feelings for you Cris.”

Cris laughs as he plays with his own food before replying “All right then Leo, at least one of us has our priorities for the future straight.” 

The Argentinean smiles and doesn’t address the fact that Cris doesn’t respond to his rather blunt answer. But then again, they are in a relationship. Some things don’t need be spoken to be understood.


	6. Chapter 6

“Leo it’s Geri. I’ll pick you up from the airport when your flight lands. And then we need to talk, okay?” 

Leo plays and replays the message on his phone over and over again. Currently he’s sitting in Cris’ house in the living room. He’s supposed to be watching a movie that Cris had put on for the two of them after dinner but he can’t concentrate. It’s only been a few hours since Leo has been in Cris’ house but during that time Geri has called him multiple times. And Leo doesn’t pick up any of them.

It’s not like he doesn’t want to. It’s just the fact that right now he wants to be as far away from Barcelona as possible. By the fifth time Geri has called Cris has lost his patience. He grabs the phone ignoring protests from the other man’s lips before getting up and placing the phone on the kitchen counter. 

“Look Leo, you clearly don’t want to talk to him but you’re also torturing yourself. And Cristiano Ronaldo doesn’t let anyone be tortured in his house. So you’re gonna sit with me, and we’re gonna enjoy the movie like normal couples do.” 

“You know we’re not a couple right?” 

“I know but we’re acting as one. Might as well get used to it now before you try pepper spray me to death when I try to kiss you in front of your friends.” 

Leo’s head snaps up and his cheeks turn pink at the mention of the word kiss. He knows that him and Cristiano will eventually have to kiss, it’s just he doesn’t know how he feels about it. He says nothing as Cristiano scoots closer to him, not too close but not too far away. Just the right distance so that Leo can feel the heat, and smell the cologne coming off of him. 

He tries to focus on the movie he really does. But it’s a romantic comedy. At one point the people on the screen get too intimate and too romantic. It’s not like he hasn’t seen sex scenes before. He’s seen them in porn (the very few times he’s watched it), and in movies with both Neymar and Antonella. Both times pretty much ended up with Leo having slightly less clothes then he was wearing. 

Cris’ eyes on the other hand are focused on the screen. He occasionally takes sips of water but other than that he barely looks at Leo. Or addresses the fact that Leo is alternating between looking at him and at the screen.   
Until he finally has had it. 

“If you find my face that interesting to look at maybe we should get started on that kissing practice.” Cris jokes. Leo scoffs and the Portuguese man lets out a chuckle. “Like I said before you’re gonna have to get used to the idea of us kissing for however long this lasts.” 

Leo turns his face away before Cris can see his change in expression. 

“Leo...?” Cris says tentatively the teasing tone from his voice gone as he senses a change in the atmosphere. He inches way to close for Leo’s liking to get a better look at the other man’s face. “I’m sorry if the topic of us kissing is sensitive for you. I mean sooner or later we’re gonna have to go to Barcelona and it’s the least people will expect.” 

Cris has a point. All the things he’s said so far have valid points. Leo secretly contemplates how Cristiano became so smart or so sensitive. The Ronaldo Leo has often seen on the field is the complete opposite of the one that’s sitting next to Leo right now. But then again Leo always assumed that Neymar was gonna be just as perfect as he seemed. 

The thought of Neymar brings Leo back to reality and he slips away from Ronaldo quickly standing up from the couch. “I’m tired and I need to head back early tomorrow so I’m gonna go to sleep if you don’t mind.” He tries to keep his voice from shaking and tries to lie to himself that he doesn’t feel the slightest bit guilty when Cris’ face transforms from worried to the regular stone face he parades around. 

“Sure. You know where your room is right?” Cris says as he too stands up from the couch his body posture stiff and aloof. Leo nods and then turns to leave. He’s only made it to the base of the stairs when he turns around to say good night. However, he’s greeted with the sight of Cris’ back as the latter steps right back into the kitchen. 

****  
“It’s just pretend. All of this lovey dovey stuff is just pretend. You’re not supposed to have feelings for Cristiano Ronaldo. Not at all.” 

Leo’s mind keeps him up at night. His annoying mind full of questions and confusion. Plus, it’s only been one day. Not even one full day of a fake relationship with the guy. How can Leo grow feelings for someone so fast?

“Until yesterday you probably looked at Ronaldo as some egotistical maniac who spent more time in the bathroom getting ready then he actually did on the field for practice” 

Leo wants to tell his brain to shut up. But it seems as if his brain has a completely different plan of its own. He tosses and turns until he realizes that his throat is parched. Great. First his mind and now his throat. Leo groans again before shifting out of the bed. 

As he opens the door he makes a mental note to see if Cris is still awake. 

“So what if he is? You’re going to get water not make out with the guy.”

“I wasn’t even thinking about making out with him. You are so messed up.” Leo mutters in a reprimanding tone to his mind. As he heads down the stairs Leo takes the time to think about what he will say to Geri when he reaches back home. How he’ll introduce Cris to his team. And Neymar. Once again, Neymar is stuck in Leo’s head like an annoying thought that refuses to leave. He’s so preoccupied that he doesn’t even notice the last three steps until the last second. But it’s too late. His foot snags one of the steps jerking him forward as he rolls down the stairs and hits the ground with a loud thump. 

Pain. That’s what he feels at first. It wasn’t that high of a fall but Leo’s hand has absorbed most of the shock causing it to ache like nothing ever before. He grits his teeth willing himself to get up, but the pain is still there. He’s only there for a few seconds before he hears sounds on the stairs. 

“LEO! Oh my God! Are you okay? What happened?!” Cris’ voice sounds alarmed, panicked even as he rushes down the stairs to check on Leo. 

“I’m okay…. I’m okay. I just had a slight fall.” Leo winces as he sits up. Concern floods Cris’ face as he presses lightly on Leo’s injured arm. An unmanly squeal escapes Leo’s lips and he covers his face with his other hand mortified that such a sound had even come out of his mouth. 

Cris doesn’t seem to notice. He stands back before saying “Stand up.” Leo tries. But the minute he gets to his feet pain shoots through both his arm and his ankle. He sinks back on the ground keening now. 

“Looks like your ankle got a piece of the action too. You’re probably not gonna be able to use it for a few days.” Cris says as he examines Leo’s now tender and very much in pain ankle. 

“A few days! No I have practice I can’t-I can’t miss practice.” Leo’s voice comes out panicked. He tries to stand up again to protest Cris’ conclusion but almost faints from the sharp stinging pain. Luckily, Cris catches him before he hits the ground again. 

“Relax, if you take some painkillers and ice it at least for the night you should be good enough for practice.” Cris says as he keeps his arm wrapped Leo’s waist. Leo’s fucking waist. That’s what Leo thinks as he looks at the tan arm wrapped around like it was nothing. 

“You can at least let go of me now Cris.” Leo says in what he assumes to be a light and joking tone.   
“I can’t. You’re gonna have to spend the night with me.” Cris says before he bends over to scoop Leo off the floor ignoring the other man’s muffled protests. 

“Cris put me down you really don’t need to! CRISTIANO!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Leo are sharing a bed. Nothing could go wrong with that right?

Cris’ bedroom is very…big. 

That’s the first thing that crosses Leo’s mind as Cris carries him through the door. Once inside Leo has a better opportunity to actually look around more. There’s a massive bed positioned neatly in the middle, and a dresser and two closets. There’s an armchair that is positioned near the window. Besides that, the room seems bare. A few photos of Cris and his son and there is nothing else decorating the room. Though Leo figures anyone Cris brings into the room is less likely to actually notice what’s inside the room, and more interested in whose taking them into the room. 

He’s cut short in his thinking when he feels Cris set him down gently on one side of the bed. 

“If you wait right here I’ll be back with water and painkillers” Cris says as he turns to leave the room. Leo leans against the headboard of the bed, his mind blank. The sheets feel nice against his skin. Probably designer. 

He’s barely waited for two minutes when Cris comes back with a tray on which there’s a water pitcher and a bottle of painkillers.  
“Wasn’t sure how many you might need so I brought the whole thing to be safe.” Cris shoots Leo a grin as he places the tray down next to Leo. Leo can’t help but smile back. Cris has that type of effect on anyone, especially Leo as he’s finding out.  
“Leo? If you don’t mind I’m gonna go take a quick shower but I’ll leave the door open in case, you need anything” Cris says as he backs away from the bed. 

“It’s just a banged up elbow and leg. Nothing too severe.” Leo jokes as he tries to settle against the pillows more comfortably. “Still. I’m not gonna take any chances, the door is going to be open.” Cris says in a tone that brokers no type of argument.  
Leo nods, Cris steps two more feet away before throwing something at Leo. The other man thankfully still has one hand working so he can reach up and catch the flying object. It’s a TV remote.

“Just in case you get bored you know.” Cris says as he finally heads into the bathroom leaving Leo all alone. 

Leo fiddles with the remote. He flips through a few channels absentmindedly before finally deciding on a channel that’s showing cartoons that he often watches with Thiago. He knows how ridiculous it may seem a grown man watching cartoons, but surprisingly it actually entertains Leo. 

He’s actually gotten into the show perching his chin on his one pain free elbow as he leans forward to get a better view at the screen. He’s not sure how long time has passed until he hears the sound of water stopping which signifies that Cris has gotten done with his shower. 

Leo turns to grab the remote planning to turn off the TV when a sight stops him. There’s Cris standing five feet away from him. Wearing nothing but a towel. Leo’s mouth suddenly feels dry as he watches Cris obliviously towels his wet hair his back to Leo. Leo’s kind of glad that Cris hasn’t turned around to see him, so he takes the liberty to shamelessly stare at Cris’ body a little more. 

Sun kissed tattoo free skin, and a very VERY well sculpted body. Leo can feel drool coming out of his mouth. He knows he should look away but for some reason he can’t. That is until Cris turns around. In a flash Leo is looking back at the screen trying to ignore just how appealing Cris’ front is like his back. 

When he finally looks over, to his disappointment Cris is dressed. 

“Normally I don’t wear a shirt, BUT I didn’t want to knock you out with my gorgeousness.” Cris chuckles as he leans back to sit next to Leo. 

“You didn’t have to. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Leo says keeping a cool tone and trying very hard to keep his composure. Cris chuckles, and it’s a delicious low throaty sound that sends shivers up Leo’s spine. He tries to keep still as Cris leans over closer to him until his nose is almost touching the side of Leo’s jaw. 

“Sure Leo. Let’s pretend that I didn’t notice you basically eye fucking me five minutes ago.” Then he leans back over to his side fluffing his pillow and laying down but not before uttering “Good night Leo.”

He turns out the light, leaving Leo sitting there in the dark awestruck and very dazed for the second time that night. 

*****

When Leo wakes up Cris’ hand is draped over his waist. Leo freezes for a few seconds. He’s almost forgotten how close him and Cris are, and how they’re sharing a bed. The last time Leo has shared a bed with a man was with Neymar. He tries to keep the bad taste from the memories flooding into his mouth. 

He looks over his shoulder to see Cris still sleeping his mouth opened in a little O and his hair fanned over his face. Thick lashes flutter occasionally as Cris breathes in. “How can someone be so beautiful even when they’re sleeping?” Leo wonders to himself as Cris continues to sleep, and Leo continues to stare. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been laying there pinned under Cris’ arm until his phone vibrates. It’s the alarm for his wakeup call to go to the airport. Leo tries to wriggle out from under Cris’ arm preparing to get ready. The more he wriggles though, the more Cris pulls him in tightly to the point Leo is being spooned by Cris. It’s not an unpleasant feeling and Leo would love to lay there forever until his phone buzzes once more reminding him of his destination. 

“Cris…...Cris……...” Leo murmurs softly hoping the latter will wake up and let him go. All he gets though is more soft breathing. “Cris….” Leo coos again almost as if the man is a baby that needs to be sung to sleep. 

When that doesn’t work Leo finds himself doing something which he thinks is very brave, and commendable. He tentatively places one shaking hand on Cris’ face. He’s not sure what gets Cris to wake up, the sudden movement from Leo moving his hand or Leo’s hand on his face. 

All he knows is that hazel brown eyes with golden flecks stare straight at Leo. And for a minute he finds himself drowning in Cris’ eyes. Until the latter opens his mouth “Wish I could wake up like this every morning.” Leo blushes a bright pink and avoids the gaze that Cris is shooting Leo. 

“We need to go soon.” He mumbles as he untangles himself from Cris and heads towards the bathroom. Not once in his trek away from the bed does he look back or notice the eyes that are on his retreating back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris are FINALLY getting a little bit closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Geri meet as Leo's boyfriend and Leo's friend. It goes well. At least Leo thinks it does.

“Can you hurry up? We’re gonna be late” Leo calls out annoyed as he sits on one of the bar stools at the island. He’s supposed to be eating what Cris calls a “last minute” breakfast but is actually much more elaborate than any last minute breakfast Leo has ever had. 

“I’ve never once been late to an airport.” Cris’ voice comes from behind Leo. 

“Yea…. Yea because you pro- “Leo’s speech is cut off as he turns around to see Cris. But it’s not just Cris, there’s a suitcase and a backpack. For a second Leo just stares. But when he finally gets enough composure back he points at the items and shakily asks “What- what are those?” 

“What does it look like? It’s my stuff for my stay in Barcelona.” Cris says as he bustles around the kitchen checking and rechecking to make sure any electrical device is not left on. 

“But-but why are you staying in Barcelona?” Leo says panic creeping into his voice.   
This time Cris turns around to give Leo a “are you really that dumb?” look. 

“I’m your boyfriend Leo. Why wouldn’t I want to stay in Barcelona?” Cris finally stops checking everything in the house before sitting on a bar stool across from Leo. His eyes are intense as he stares Leo down, almost daring the other man to give a different answer back. 

“We never discussed this! We- I. You-You can’t just plan to come with me without giving me a heads up!” Leo says more panic creeping into his tone.

“Relax Leoooooo. I’ll stay out of your hair for the most part. Junior has a field trip in Barcelona and my mother’s taking him there. I haven’t seen him in forever so I’ll probably spend most of my time with him.” Cris replies back to Leo. 

“And the remaining time?” Leo says even though he’s afraid to hear the answer. 

The Portuguese stands up “With you of course.” 

******

“Make room for two people in your car” Leo texts Geri as they land. 

His phone buzzes but Leo doesn’t have time to check. He’s too busy basically sprinting in order to keep with Cris. 

“Would it kill you to walk a little slower?”   
“They call you the Atomic Flea. Surely you can live up to that off the field as well.” Cris replies back not once looking back at Leo. The latter groans before sprinting again to keep up with the longer strides of the older man. 

When they finally reach the gate, Leo pulls Cris aside. The force isn’t that much, but it’s enough to get Leo knocked against the wall and Cris pinning him. And for a minute, the world stops for Leo. Cris’ minty breath is being fanned across Leo’s face, and Cris’ lashes are framing his eyes. His eyes which Leo has already decided are the prettiest part about him. Those very eyes are now looking straight at Leo. 

“I just want to make sure that you- you know the rules and what you’re supposed to say. To Geri and all.” Leo mutters craning his neck to look everywhere but at Cris who has made no effort to move away from Leo. Cris lets out a chuckle. “Relax Leo. You call the shots. Whatever you say I’ll do.” 

Somehow Leo doubts that’s true. But he forces himself to nod, and breathe. Because Leo’s breathing has pretty much stopped.   
“Can we go then? I don’t think Geri will appreciate seeing you pinning me against the wall at 10 in the morning.” Cris pulls away from Leo and for a minute Leo finds himself feeling empty and missing the heat that was coming from the other’s body. He straightens his clothes one more time before turning to Cris. 

“Let’s go. It’s show time.” 

****

“Holy shit you weren’t kidding.” Are the first words Geri says, as he pulls up at the curb to be greeted by both Leo and Cris. 

“Hi Geri” Cris says as he steps forward to shake the other man’s hand. For a second Leo is afraid Geri will punch Cris but he can’t say no one is more surprised than him when Geri shakes Cris’ hand. The two men stand there probably trying to squeeze the life out of each other’s hands until Leo clears his throat. 

“Can we go now?” he says tired of standing in the sun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geri interrogates Cris. And Cris passes with flying colors.

If Geri squeals one more time like a teenage girl Leo will kill himself. Geri can’t help himself though. The minute all three of them get into the car and safely out of the airport Geri pounces. 

He asks Cris since when did he start having feelings for Leo. And Cris? The man answers every question so well Leo is impressed and he almost forgets that this is all fake. But when he does remember he pulls away from the conversation. What he doesn’t notice is that Cris notices Leo’s detachment but never says anything continuing to talk with Geri. 

They finally reach Leo’s house and Leo finally has to push the giant he calls his friend out of his house before he turns to face Cris. 

The Portuguese is standing there nonchalantly as if him standing in Leo’s house is the most normal thing to ever happen. “So any room you want in the house is yours.” Leo says as he rubs the back of his neck. His house is just as nice as Cris’ but not as big. Leo doesn’t need luxurious things. As long as he has a roof over his head, food on the table and clothes on his back he’s happy. 

“Oh……” Cris sounds disappointed. Leo turns back to look at the man questioningly. 

“I thought we were gonna share a bed.” Cris says almost casually as if him and Leo sharing a bed is something they do every day instead of just one day ago. 

“I-I- What-That-I mean- “Leo stutters so much it’s embarrassing. Cris chuckles. “Relax Leo. I’m just messing with you.” And with that he pushes past Leo before heading up the stairs. 

*****  
“We’re having dinner all of us. Bring Cris. The rest of the team wants to meet him.” Geri’s text is so innocent. And Leo wants to die. Dinner. Today. Cris can fool Geri but he can’t fool everyone on the team. He tries to find an excuse but finding none decides to resign himself to the fate of informing Cris. 

He finds Cris sitting on his laptop frowning intently at something on the screen.  
“Everything okay?” Leo asks as he leans across the door watching as the Portuguese looks up and softens his facial expression when he sees Leo. 

“Yea just some business related stuff. Can I help you with something?” Cris says as he closes the laptop focusing on Leo.  
“Geri says the rest of the team wants to meet you.” 

“Thought they already knew me.” 

Leo rolls his eyes at Cris’ attempt at humor.

“Not like that. They want to meet you as-as my boyfriend.” The words come a little easier this time. 

“Oh…… well say no more. Just tell me when to be ready.” Cris says reopening his laptop and focusing on the contents of the screen again. 

“Sure.” Leo mutters as he heads out back to his living room where he flops down staring at the ceiling until sleep overtakes him.

****

“Leo… Leo… LEO!”

“WHERE’S THE FIRE!”

Leo shoots up from his position on the sofa almost falling over when he comes face to face with Cris.

“No fire. But um. We should be getting ready for dinner.” Cris says and for the first time he sounds a little uncertain. 

“Oh.” Leo says as he stretches cursing Geri and the rest of his team to the fieriest pits of hell. 

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to Cris” Leo says as he stretches again before standing up from the sofa. “I’m fine. I Just-I mean-you looked so comfortable and I guess you’re tired-and your arm-and your leg-oh God-I completely forgot to ask about that!” Cris says sounding more and more horrified as his rambling continues. 

“Cris. Relax my arms fine and so is my leg. I took some painkillers. Probably why I crashed in the first place.” Leo says stifling a yawn. The Portuguese doesn’t look convinced. “See?” Leo says as bounces on his leg. When Cris doesn’t look convinced Leo throws up his injured arm and twirls it around like he’s whirling a lasso. It’s something he’s picked up doing for Thiago when his son likes to pretend that they’re in the Wild West. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Cris sounds horrified and suspicious like he thinks all the shock from the fall went from Leo’s body parts to his head. 

“I was-Oh never mind. Can you just go get ready?” 

“Um yeah. Aren’t you gonna go?” “Yup.”

**

Cris takes forever. That’s one thing that Leo isn’t wrong on. He fiddles with his suit jacket sleeves for what seems the fifteenth time. He wants to go up there and demand what’s going on and why Cris is taking so long. 

He walks up the stairs halfway once. And then goes back down. And then back up again. He keeps doing this until when he whirls around he collides with Cris. More like Cris’ chest. And then Leo finds himself slipping and panic sets in. Not again. Thankfully as he closes his eyes and braces himself for the impact he feels two hands wrapped around his waist and pulling him back where he collides with Cris’ chest. This time though the hands prevent Leo from flopping all over the place. 

“Are you okay?” Cris murmurs lowly in Leo’s ear causing goosebumps to erupt all over Leo’s body.  
“Fine. Just fine.” His voice is muffled against Cris’ chest which the other man realizes causing him to release his grip from Leo’s waist. 

“Thanks for saving me…. Again.” Leo says as he brushes himself off. 

“Welcome. You really have a thing against stairs don’t you?” 

“Only when I know you’re there to save me.” 

Okay. What the fuck. Leo can’t believe he just said that. He steps down from the last step on the staircase just to look up at Cris. The Portuguese’ eyes are dark and undecipherable. He just steps past Leo and stands by the door. 

“Shall we go then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris GET MUCH more intimate but only because Neymar is there. And well our precious Leo is sick of being judged by Neymar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the moment Leo's been dreading. Introducing Cris to his team. Hopefully they take it well.

The restaurant is hot. Unbelievably hot. Leo finds himself sweating. When it’s not from the heat of the restaurant it’s from Cris. Leo doesn’t have a chance to really look at Cris before they leave the house but now as they lounge around the entrance of the restaurant Leo has much more time to stare. And he can’t deny it. He likes what he sees. The other man is dressed casually with a black blazer over grey V-neck that is neither too tight or too lose. It’s just right emphasizing the fabulous figure of the Portuguese. And dress pants compliment the look. 

Leo thinks Cris is lying when the man says it’s something he just threw together. Nonetheless, a warm glow comes over him when realizes that the Portuguese has dressed to impress him. 

“As much as I would like to stand around here. The inside smells really good and I’m really hungry.” The other man says wheeling around to look at Leo. 

Leo wants to move. He wants to walk through those doors with Cristiano and hold his head high. But he can’t. He’s never been good at lying. Especially to his team. His family. The people who know him better than he knows himself sometimes. 

“This is stupid…. I mean we shouldn’t even be here- they’re gonna find- “Leo is cut short when Cris grabs his hand tightly interlinking their fingers together. It’s such a sudden gesture that Leo can’t help but feel surprised as he looks down to see their hands entwined together. “Leo. Leo look I know it’s hard, but you have me. And I’m gonna help you through it.” Cris’ voice is strong and firm. As Leo looks up at him he notices that Cris is wearing his game face. The face that he wears for every match that screams to the opponents “I’m going to crush you like you’ve never been crushed before.” And somehow maybe it’s the fact that their hands are intertwined together, or maybe it’s the fact that Leo finds solace in Cris’ positive attitude that he agrees and lets himself be dragged into the interior of the restaurant. 

****

Geri and Iniesta are the first ones to greet them. Well actually Iniesta is making his way to the front where Cris and Leo are before Geri knocks him over in his excitement to get to Cris and Leo. 

“WHERE WERE YOU?! I’M STARVING!” Geri yells so loudly Leo is pretty sure even the people in the kitchen can hear him. He smiles embarrassedly at the only other patrons in the restaurant an elderly couple who look part scandalized and part horrified. 

Iniesta has finally made his way back up to the front pushing Geri away this time before smiling at Leo. He doesn’t say much just lets his eyes trail over Leo’s face. Leo seems to forget that next to Xavi, Iniesta is the next thing to a father figure the team has.   
“Hi Cristiano.” Iniesta says addressing the male on Leo’s side. He’s said Cris’ name countless times on the pitch, and even during press conferences when he’s asked about the Portuguese. Except this time to Leo it seems more intimate. Because today Iniesta isn’t addressing Cris as a rival or even a fellow colleague, he’s addressing him as Leo’s boyfriend. 

Cris flashes his signature smile as he reaches to grip Iniesta’s hand the two staring directly into each other’s eyes. For a few seconds Leo feels as if he’s back on the pitch before a game and they’re all shaking hands as well wishers. 

“As much as I would love to stand around here and enjoy this moment. We have a table to get back to.” Geri is the one who breaks the silence looking amused. Leo is grateful. He silently accepts Geri’s arm around his shoulder and heads towards the table where the rest of his team is waiting. He feels bad for leaving Cris behind but looks back to see Iniesta talking to Cris eagerly about something and the Portuguese nods never breaking his stare off Leo. Then in the span of two seconds he flashes a smile Leo which Leo can’t help but return. 

*****

“LEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Dani Alves cries dramatically as he bounds up from the table almost knocking over Jordi’s glass of water. Leo watches with amusement as Dani bounds over to him emanating an enthusiasm so infectious Leo can’t help but inhale it in. 

Dani grabs him in a hug so tight Leo thinks his ribs might break. The Brazilian presses his face against Leo’s murmuring “Welcome home Leo.” 

Home. Leo looks around at the rest of his table which contains the rest of his team who are now staring at him with interest. There’s Claudio Bravo who as always keeps his face emotionless. But when he catches Leo looking at him he can’t help but crack that slightly crooked grin of his. 

Mascherano is sitting with Adriano and Masip, they don’t smile but they don’t look upset either. Rafinha and the two Marcs are sitting right next to them. Leo smiles at Marc-Andre, and the German smiles back just as wide. Rafinha looks at his boyfriend (it’s no secret, the whole team knows they’re dating) as if wondering if he should show emotion based off his boyfriend’s reaction. It’s only when the German goalie swings his head to look pointedly at Rafinha that the Brazilian flashes his normal toothy grin at Leo before waving excitedly. 

Ivan and Sergi both wave at Leo and Leo returns the favor. As Leo continues waving he feels a strong grip on his shoulder. He turns to look at Luis who is grinning widely. 

“I’m not gonna give you a hug right now but I will give you one later.” Suarez mutters lowly in Leo’s ear siding with the other option of wrapping his arm around Leo’s waist. Leo can’t help but lean into the embrace feeling much lighter. That is until he hears a rather snide voice saying 

“Glad you’re home and all Leo, but aren’t you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where would this story even be without Neymar and his comments?


	11. Chapter 11

Leo whirls around so quickly he’s pretty sure he would’ve fallen had it not been for Luis’ hand still around his waist. 

Neymar is standing there with Xavi. The older Spaniard looks conflicted. As if he’s torn between the decision of going to Leo and hugging him or staying by Neymar. Ultimately he leaves Neymar’s side to head straight to Leo before pulling him into a hug. Leo leans into the hug breathing in the smell of sweet grass and cologne that everyone associates with Xavi. 

The older man leans back out of the hug before smiling softly at Leo. 

“How are you Leo?” 

The question isn’t just intended for how Leo has felt in the past two days. It’s a question that is posed to figure out how Leo really is. 

“Good I’m good.” Leo mumbles staring straight at Xavi. The man looks back for a few seconds his eyes dark and thoughtful before he steps around Leo to Cris. 

Cris. Who Leo has completely forgotten about has still been standing to the side with Iniesta. None of the team besides Geri have even bothered to greet him yet, most likely waiting for Xavi’s approval. 

There are a few seconds where the entire team waits and watches with bated breath as Cris and Xavi stares each other down. Neither are backing down, yet neither are making a move to acknowledge each other. Cris wears that proud expression as if Xavi isn’t worth his time. The other man is less expressive yet he still doesn’t push his hand forward. Leo catches Iniesta’s eye and the other man looks slightly distressed as he alternates between looking at Xavi and Cris. 

It’s Cris who finally reaches a hand out to Xavi. The other man looks at it doubtfully as if he expects Cris to retract his hand back the minute he reaches out. He finally casts his reservations aside as he shakes hands with Cris before he pulls the Portuguese in closer to him whispering something in his ear. Cris’ eyes flash to Leo before they flash back to Xavi’s face nodding in affirmation to whatever it is that Xavi has just told him. Xavi’s face relaxes and he smiles at Cris letting the man go before stepping back and grabbing Iniesta’s hand and leading him back to the table where the rest of the team now look disinterested again after Xavi’s acceptance of Cris. 

Leo is about to join the table when he realizes he’s forgotten about two crucial people. Neymar and Cris. 

Surprisingly Leo could care less about Neymar, his mind is more focused on Cris. The older man has been patiently waiting for Leo’s attention to be directed towards him which Leo knows must be hard for him. He reaches Cris’ side and for a second the Portuguese seems surprised, almost like he didn’t expect Leo to head to him. Leo flashes him that shy smile before reaching down to link their hands together. He feels brave and he feels brash. He also tries to deny how much his heart skips when his hands touch Cris’. 

Linking their fingers tightly he turns to face Neymar. If the Brazilian wasn’t scowling before Xavi’s little escapade, he’s scowling now as he glares murderously at Cris’ and Leo’s outstretched hands. 

“I think you know Neymar, Cris” Leo turns his head to stare straight at Neymar as he makes the acquaintance between the two. Cris flashes a toothy smile at Neymar before saying “Hi Neymar.” He stretches his hand towards the Brazilian who glares at it even more as if touching Cris’ hand will cause him to become dirty. The hand stays in the air for a few more seconds before Cris drops it again shrugging as if Neymar’s rejection doesn’t hurt him. Leo is impressed with how Cris handles the situation, though inside he himself is fuming at Neymar’s disrespect towards Leo’s guest. 

“Can we head to the table?” Cris murmurs lowly his lips hovering a few inches away from the shell of Leo’s ear. Leo nods staring once more at Neymar before he spins around with Cris marching straight towards the table. This time though, there are two spaces made for them. One for him and one for Cris. 

*****

Dinner goes smoothly. No one really asks Cris and Leo about the details of how and where they met. Rather, now that Cris is more than just Cristiano Ronaldo their rival the team warms up to the older man. Halfway through the dinner Leo is talking to Iniesta while Cris is on his other side engrossed in a heated discussion with Rafinha about what American sport they like to watch in their free time. 

“Swimming.” The Brazilian says his lips curling up almost daring Cris to contradict him. 

The older man shakes his head vehemently. “If I wanted to watch a bunch of men in nothing but swim trunks I could’ve just hung out at the pool all day.” “Track and field though. It’s amazing how fast they are and how much speed they’ve got” Cris says so star struck that Leo can’t help but laugh. This causes Cris and Rafinha to both look at him with questions written on their face.   
“Something the matter Leo?” Cris says leaning forward so that his face is two inches close to Leo and Leo can smell the red wine that Cris has consumed just a few seconds ago. 

“Um-Nothing-I just-well- “Leo stutters and mentally he makes a note to never stutter again in front of Cris. Cris laughs lightly before turning back towards Rafinha to continue the conversation. Leo is frazzled and he turns back to Iniesta to see the older man smiling with a gleam in his eye. 

“What?” Leo asks his annoyance rising partially over the fact that his whole team just saw him blushing and stuttering like a school girl with a crush. 

“Oh nothing.” Iniesta says his eyes twinkling. “Nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama between Leo and Neymar is going to unfold next chapter. And when I saw drama I mean LEGIT drama. Thankfully though, Cris is there to help Leo through it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama. And a hurt Leo.

Dinner is almost over and Leo is so glad. Because sitting next to Cris is like sitting next to sex personified. It starts when the entire table orders desserts. Naturally all the couples decide to split dessert which means that Leo and Cris have to share a dessert too. 

After bickering about what type of dessert to order Cris and Leo finally decide on apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. And at first everything is going fine. Leo’s having his dessert enjoying talking to everyone until he decides to look over. Big mistake. Cris has just scooped a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and Leo watches with a sick perversion as the other man’s lashes flutter and an orgasmic bliss crosses his face. 

Of course Leo looks away before Cris looks back at him, and then he tries to ignore how flushed he is seeing Cristiano Ronaldo basically having a food orgasm. It’s intensely hard though because this is Cristiano Ronaldo. And Leo almost rolls over and dies the second time Cris scoops the ice cream in his mouth letting out a guttural moan. He’s so engrossed in not grabbing Cris and kissing him that he doesn’t even notice that Neymar who has been unusually quiet, speaks for the first time that night.

“So Cris, you know that Leo’s just gonna use you and dump you right? I mean you might as well have a fake relationship.”  
The last part of Neymar’s statement cause Leo to whip his head around to face the Brazilian who is now staring at Cris. The rest of the table is alarmingly quiet, everyone’s forgotten their partners or their desserts and are now staring at Neymar with discomfort written all over their faces. 

“Neymar” Xavi whispers softly his face worried as he looks at Leo. But the Brazilian doesn’t pay attention to his captain as he continues his tirade. 

“I mean you think you have something real with him right? He probably kisses you and snuggles near you and promises you he loves you and he’s all yours. But then the MINUTE something drastic happens it’s like he’s too important and too complicated to discuss his problems. I mean how could we forget? We are just lowly peasants and the GREAT Lionel Messi, well the GREAT Lionel Messi is far too superior to discuss anything going on with him. You might as well be dating a marble statue.” Neymar says his tone acidic. The entire table is silent. Leo is conscious of all eyes on him. He wants to look up wants to contradict Neymar but he can’t. He can’t even imagine what Cris must be thinking. A wave of shame hits Leo, and suddenly a burning and pinching feeling hits his eyes. Tears. One slips through the corner of his eye and hits the table below him. He feels Cris stiffen besides him, but he still can’t look up. 

“I’m glad I actually broke up with him. As a well-wisher you might want to do that too Cris. A guy like Leo? He can’t love anyone; he doesn’t deserve anyone’s love either.” 

“NEYMAR!” Xavi shouts again banging his fist on the table making everyone jump. 

“Leo?” Iniesta’s voice is soft and concerned as he places a gentle hand on Leo’s back. But Leo can’t find the strength to look up. He doesn’t want to look up. He wants to be back home in his bed curled up with Thiago. He wants to be away from this situation. 

So he stands. Aware of all eyes on him, but Leo just walks past their table. He keeps walking until he’s a safe distance away from his team and Cris before he starts running, the tears he’s been trying to hold back spilling down. 

****

Cris isn’t sure what’s happened. One minute he’s actually getting along pretty decently with Leo’s teammates. The next the situation is fraught with tension. All Cris knows that he’s never hated someone as much as he’s hated Neymar right now.  
Cris and the rest of the table watch as Leo practically bolts out of the restaurant. Cris can’t help but feel the urge to rush after Leo. It would’ve been something he would end up doing anyways since everyone here thinks him and Leo are a couple. 

Nonetheless, Cris doesn’t want to go because he’s Leo’s fake boyfriend. He wants to go because he’s genuinely worried about Leo. 

Cris goes to get up. But before that he looks at Neymar hoping for some sign of remorse from the Brazilian. None. There’s nothing on Neymar’s face. Not one fucking ounce of guilt. Cris would’ve punched him. He wants to. But Leo needs him. So just like Leo did before, he bolts off and out of the restaurant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Leo have their first kiss.

“Leo?! LEOO?!” 

Cris knows he’s probably sounding like an idiot, but panic has made him desperate. He runs around in circles around the restaurant but there’s no sign of Leo. He’ almost convinced that someone has kidnapped Leo or something horrible like that until he notices that Leo’s car is still parked in the lot. 

Cris jogs over to the car his heart speeding up when he sees a figure hunched over in the front seat. It’s obviously Leo and he’s obviously crying. Cris tugs on the handle of the passenger door hoping to God that it’s open. Otherwise he’s not sure how Leo would feel about him breaking the window glass just to unlock the door. 

The door opens and Cris sinks on the seat next to Leo. For a few seconds he doesn’t know what to do. Leo isn’t even looking up. Just shaking. It hurts Cris’ heart in many ways and he tentatively reaches over to place a hand on Leo’s back. 

“Leo come on. Neymar is just a huge asshole. Nothing he said is true. You know that right?” Cris pleads with Leo his voice low and desperate. Cris can deal with a lot of things, but seeing Leo Messi broken like this over some man drives Cris wild. 

“He’s right though! I mean I Just-I don’t-I can’t express myself! But I neve-I never thought that he would be using that against me!” Leo sobs as he raises his head to look at Cris. It’s clear that Leo still has feelings for Neymar no matter how much he tries to hide them from Cris and the rest of the team. It bothers Cris a little more than it should but he realizes that this isn’t the time or place to discuss that. Leo drops his head back down and continues to sob. 

Later. Cris will probably berate himself for what he’s about to do. But right now it’s the only thing that can go through Cris’ head as a way to ease some of the pain Leo’s feeling. 

“Leo.” He says softly. There’s no answer from the other man. 

“Leo.” Once again no answer. 

“Leo will you please look at me?” the third time works because the small man turns to look at Cris his eyes red and his face blotchy. Cris’ heart breaks even more because Leo looks so desperate so full of pain. If Cris didn’t have better control over his emotions he swears that he would probably start crying right there with Leo. There’s a moment of silence as the two stare at each other. Cris isn’t sure what his face looks like, but he hopes what he does will comfort Leo to a certain extent. He sucks his breath in praying that Leo doesn’t push him away before gaining courage to lean forward. 

There’s a flicker of surprise in Leo’s eyes but he doesn’t move as Cris leans in farther. At this point their faces are so close that Cris can still smell the scent of vanilla ice cream coming from Leo’s breath. 

“Please.” Cris thinks. “Please. Don’t push me away. At least not this time.” With those thoughts in his head he leans forward lifting his hands from his sides and placing them on both sides of Leo’s face. The other man flinches for a second when Cris’ hands come in contact with his face but other than that he stays frozen his eyes wide staring at Cris with several different emotions. 

Cris just stays there for a few seconds, timid and unsure suddenly of how to proceed next. However, when Leo looks like he’s about to cry again Cris leans in this time and presses his lips against Leo’s. 

The first thing that Cris realizes is that Leo’s lips fit against his perfectly. It’s a good feeling but Cris isn’t here to feel good. He’s here to make Leo feel good. The thought of Leo draws Cris out of his own mind and he realizes that Leo isn’t resisting. In fact, the other man has stopped shaking and Cris opens his eyes to see Leo wrapping his arms around Cris’ neck drawing them even closer if that’s possible. At this point Leo and Cris are almost molded together but neither finds the urge to draw away. Cris isn’t sure how long they stay like that, he doesn’t want to draw away from Leo and the tight grip that Leo’s hands have created around the back of his neck show that Leo doesn’t want him to go anywhere either. 

Cris gently lets his mouth open causing Leo to whimper a little still hold on tightly. Cris catches Leo’s bottom lip with his teeth causing the other man to moan even more. There’s still no resistance from Leo though, which causes Cris to run his tongue lightly over the lip marveling at how Leo tastes so good. He proceeds to go farther when a sharp rap on the driver’s side window causes the both of them to fly back. More like Leo’s head snaps up and out of a trance and the younger man jolts back as if he’s electrocuted. Cris leans back feeling disappointed coupled with something else as he watches Leo fix his shirt, his hair and calm his breathing all while ignoring Cris altogether. It’s only when he’s done doing those things that Leo turns to roll down the window and address the person in question. 

Surprisingly it’s not even Geri or Iniesta or Xavi. It’s Marc (the German one) and Cris watches with flushed cheeks as the German goalkeeper squints at the both of them his expression unreadable. He’s not entirely sure if Marc has seen them kissing, but if he has the goalie shows no signs of acknowledging the fact. 

“Hey Leo. Just wanted to make sure you’re okay. But I can see Cris beat me too it.” Marc talks in broken Spanish mixed with English, his cheeks turning red as he attempts to comfort Leo and make sense at the same time. At the sound of Cris’ name Leo stiffens and Cris watches as Leo flashes Marc a smile before saying “Thanks for checking up on me Marc. But me and Cris are fine, we’re just gonna head home. See you tomorrow at practice.” 

The goalkeeper nods again realizing that he’s not going to get more from Leo. 

“See you then Leo. Oh and have a good night Cris!” Marc shouts leaning into the window to wave at Cris before leaning back out and walking off. Cris turns to talk to Leo but the Argentinean says nothing as he starts the car and drives leaving Cris to ponder the consequences of his actions the entire silent ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED to make the kiss as romantic as possible. Key word being tried haha. Also for everyone whose been commenting thank you for the comments! Each and every one of them is appreciated 100%.   
> Any suggestions for whose POV the next chapter should be based off?  
> Cris or Leo?   
> Let me know, and any other suggestions are always welcomed!


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re having feelings for Cris.” 

“You’re not supposed to do that. He’s your rival. And you guys are just faking it. In a few months this will all blow over and then he’s going to become Cristiano Ronaldo again, the absurdly perfect man.” 

“Even if you do feel something for him what makes you think he feels something for you?” 

“He dates models. You my friend are no model.” 

Leo’s hands tighten on the wheel for a fraction of a second. He hates his mind. More importantly he hates the fact that his mind is right on one thing. He’s developing feelings for Cris. He presses on the gas even more until they’re well over the speed limit. 

“Do you want to kill us?” 

It’s Cris’ voice that snaps Leo out of his negativity. 

“No.” 

“Then?” 

“Just need to get home I don’t feel good.” 

The silence that follows Leo’s statement hurts his heart. He glances over for only a second to see Cris staring straight ahead, but Leo doesn’t miss the flash of hurt on his face. When they reach the driveway Leo parks haphazardly and then bolts. He literally bolts outside of the car and up the steps to his house. He’s about to lock the door when he realizes that Cris is still coming. However, before the other man can get a chance to talk to Leo about what happened Leo decides to bolt up the stairs and into the safety of his room. Somewhere where Cris can’t find him. 

Once inside he slumps on his bed staring at the ceiling. Downstairs he’s vaguely aware of the door opening and dress shoes echoing on the floor. The door closes again. Leo hears Cris’ shoes echoing on the stairs for a second Leo hopes that Cris comes near his room. But Cris continues walking past Leo’s room and on to his where the sound of a door closing echoes throughout the whole house. 

It’s not fair. Leo thinks to himself as he continues to stare at the ceiling. It’s not fair that he’s getting these feelings. It must be karma about lying the whole relationship thing. Yup that’s right. Leo probably has the worst karma in the whole world. Sighing he rolls over once to look at his phone. 

His screen is flooded with calls and texts from teammates and even a few from Antonella. The ones from her are the only ones Leo replies to. He texts her for a little bit not once bringing up what happened at dinner. And when he feels sleep coming over him he reminds her to give Thiago a kiss for him. 

With that he shuts off his phone. Because he needs a break. A break from the world and a break especially from everything that’s happened this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being so short! I had a little bit of writer's block but I promise the next chapter and hopefully the rest will be much longer!


	15. Chapter 15

When Cris wakes up the house is quiet. His head pounds and it’s probably from all the wine Cris has had. Even though he’s sure it’s not that much, but man does his head hurt. He steps out of his room and walks slowly past Leo’s. Memories of the kiss, the night, flash through his brain. A smile comes on his face but is quickly wiped off of how quickly Leo discarded him. He also remembers how Leo pretty much confessed that he still has feelings for Neymar. A frown crosses Cris’ face. It’s one thing to be someone’s fake boyfriend when they’re hurting or humiliated. But Cris will not be a rebound for Leo, or some pathetic reason for Neymar to accept Leo back in his life. 

He wheels back around and knocks harshly on the door. He doesn’t care if Leo is sleeping. Hell he doesn’t care what Leo is doing. But what Cris wants are answers. He knocks a few more times when he realizes that there’s no answer. Which means that Leo is either a ridiculously heavy sleeper or he’s already left. 

Cris practically runs down the stairs checking through the front door causing his heart to sink when he realizes that Leo’s car is no longer in his driveway. Typical. Cris lets out a sigh as he heads to the kitchen to make food. He’s so focused on the phone in his hand that he doesn’t even notice that someone is sitting on one of the kitchen stools. It’s only when Cris looks up that he screams. And the phone slips from his hand hitting the hard wood floor. 

Marc. Well one of the Marcs Cris isn’t really sure which one it is looks back at Cris incredulously as if Cris came charging at him with a knife. 

“Are you okay Cris?” he says through a thick German accent. Ah so it’s the goal keeper. Cris doesn’t know how he could forget the difference between the two. One has pitch black hair and blue green eyes while the other has blonde hair and icy blue eyes.  
He blames Leo once again. Like he’s been blaming Leo for almost everything that’s happened today. 

“Um yea. But where’s Leo?” his question comes out to fast and too eager almost like he’s dying to know what’s going on with the Argentinean. Marc’s lips curl up in a smile and for a second Cris can actually see why Rafinha has fallen for the goal keeper. Marc’s got one of those cheery smiles with those fangs which only adds more allure to him. 

“Sorry Cris- Leo had a press conference he had to do with Neymar and Suarez. So he asked me if I could come over and-spend the day with you.” Marc explains as he heads over to the other side of the kitchen to pass a cup of steaming tea. 

“I’m sorry did you say with Neymar? And that was a good idea?” Cris says as he grips the cup way too tightly. Marc’s expression slips for a minute. “They’re a group, and people always pay to see groups Cris.” He explains patiently drinking his own tea. Cris shouldn’t feel upset. He shouldn’t. Leo isn’t his. Yet that kiss would’ve suggested differently. 

STOP WITH THE FUCKING KISS! His mind screams at him. It was a kiss. It clearly means nothing to Leo, so why should you be so bothered about it? Cris can’t help but think his mind is right. So he ignores the topic of Leo completely and spends the rest of the morning drinking tea and chatting with Marc. He learns that Rafinha’s brother Thiago is in town, hence the reason Marc is with Cris. 

“So Thiago doesn’t like your relationship?” he asks curiosity coloring his tone. 

Marc shakes his head. “Negative. He loves us, it’s just Rafinha wanted some brother time. And the two always speak in Spanish so, I really wouldn’t be that useful.” He laughs flashing that crooked smile of his again. 

They talk for a little bit longer until Cris excuses himself to go take a shower. When he comes downstairs Marc is no longer in the kitchen. Rather he’s in the living room on the phone with someone his expression looking torn and utterly displeased. He makes a few hand movements and rolls his eyes at whoever is on the phone before he finally hangs up. 

“What’s wrong?” Cris says as he towels his hair. 

“Um. Bravo snagged his ankle on something and he fell and now it’s a bit tender. So Enrique’s asked me to sub in for the rest of practice.” 

“Oh”

“I’m sorry, I really am.” Marc genuinely looks upset. “I’ve tried to get in touch with Leo but he’s not picking up.” 

“It’s okay” Cris says holding his hands up. “I’ll just lounge around the house or something.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” The German says tossing Cris a pair of keys.

“This is my car and you can take it wherever you want. I’ll just be back tomorrow to pick it up.” 

“I can’t take your car. How will you get to practice?” 

“Xavi is giving me a lift. And seriously take it. Barcelona is too pretty not to explore” The German says sounding firm. 

” If you say so.” 

*****

Hours later Cris had made plans to meet up with Junior and his mother. He debates texting Leo to inform where he’s going but quickly shoves that thought out of his head. Leo hasn’t texted him all morning and rather stuck him with a babysitter so why should Cris be worried about informing Leo where he is? 

Cris spends the rest of the day with Junior. He hasn’t seen his son in so long it feels good to be around someone so young. He peppers kisses all over Junior’s face his heart feeling much lighter when the little boy laughs and snuggles even closer to him. Whatever Junior asks for Cris buys. Most of its food so when the day comes to an end Cris’ stomach is stuffed. He sadly kisses Junior goodbye promising to see him back in Madrid in a few days. 

Cris spends the rest of his drive home driving much slower. He’s in no rush to go home. Well it’s not even his home. It’s Leos. When Cris finally pulls into the driveway the lights are on which indicates Leo’s home. 

Cris has barely made it through the door when he’s assaulted by Leo. More like Leo’s words. The Argentinean is a bundle of nerves his eyes dark and fiery and his voice much more loud than the regular soft tone he keeps. 

“WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED I’VE BEEN?!” 

Cris snorts. Leo being worried is the biggest joke. And the funniest one.

Leo’s face darkens more and he steps closer to Cris “I texted Marc and he tells me that he’s sent you off to travel in Barcelona. Would it have killed you to keep your phone on? God you’re so immature sometimes.” 

The last part catches Cris’ attention. And his temper. And before he knows it he’s spewing just as acidic words back. 

“Shouldn’t be bothering you. And who the fuck are you to call me immature?! You’re the one who ran away early in the morning just because I kissed you. And WHY?! Because you’re fucking weak! You say you don’t care about Neymar but that’s all lies! You love Neymar! And you’re fucking using me to make things between you and him better! If that isn’t immature, then I don’t know what is!” Cris yells. 

There’s a moment of silence and Cris watches as Leo’s face whitens even more. 

“Who do you fucking think you are? You know what this is a fucking mistake I- “The Argentinean rants again but Cris beats him to the punch of finishing the sentence 

“You’re right this is a mistake. But I’m gonna fix it now. So it won’t be a mistake anymore.” And with that he storms away up the stairs leaving Leo standing at the bottom of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM. I bet none of you saw that coming. Oh God I'm so mean, I'm really sorry for making this chapter like this. But hey Cris doesn't take shit from anybody.


	16. Chapter 16

Cris is fuming when he gets back to his room. But just like everything else in this stupid house it isn’t his. It’s Leo’s. Even the soap Cris uses in the bathroom is Leo’s. He doesn’t know if that makes him more upset or not even upset at all. Apart from anger Cris feels sadness. Sure he knows that even if he and Leo were to have a relationship it would never work. For starters, there was the fact that Leo was still in love with Neymar. And Cris has his fair share of doubts that as loyal as Leo may seem it wouldn’t take that much time for the Brazilian to charm his way back into Leo’s heart completely. 

So Cris can’t’ love Leo. He shouldn’t love Leo. And that’s what he spends the rest of the night convincing both his heart and mind of before he drifts off in a restless sleep. 

****  
Cris wakes up early the next day. Early enough that he can quickly look for a plane ticket back to Madrid. The prices are ridiculous as hell but Cris doesn’t care. He spends the rest of the morning huddled up in his room. Correction in Leo’s room. He can hear Leo traipsing around the house and a couple of times he hears Leo’s footsteps near the room as if the Argentinean is working up the courage to talk to Cris. Each time though the steps recede away in the distance and Cris is left feel anxious and angry again. 

He doesn’t know how much time he spends standing near the window deliberating if he should just call a taxi. He can’t ask Leo for a ride, even though he’s sure that the Argentinean would like nothing more than to shove Cris out of his house. Cris is still standing at the window when his prayers have been answered. It’s Marc. The German one of course and Cris remembers that Marc had promised to come back to pick up his car. 

He frantically tries to signal Marc from his window cursing himself for not even collecting the German’s number. Marc barely looks up though as he walks into the house and Cris realizes that if he wants to leave with having as little as possible interaction with Leo he needs to act now. He sends a mental thank you to his mind for giving him the idea to pack as little as possible clothes. He grabs everything gives a quick scan, which is not really necessary since he’s checked and rechecked the room almost ten times already. 

And then he bounds through the door and down the stairs. Literally bounds. Cris thinks he’s lucky he doesn’t take a tumble down the stairs the rate he’s going. Thankfully Marc is leaning against the door talking to Leo. They both look up at the same time when Cris reaches the final step. Marc’s face is friendly and inviting and Leo’s face is… The Argentinean looks conflicted and even surprised when he eyes the bags in Cris’ arms. But Cris doesn’t care. Leo can go shack up with Neymar or the whole fucking Barcelona team for all he cares. All he needs to do is get out of here. 

“Cris!” Marc cries out rushing forward to envelop Cris in a friendly hug which presses Cris’ face right into the side of Marc’s neck. Over Marc’s shoulder Cris can see Leo giving the interaction a pointed look. 

“Hey Marc, can you do me a favor? I need you to drop me to the airport.” Cris rushes out refusing to look at Leo, but only Marc. Marc and his icy blue eyes that have widened in surprise at Cris’ statement. 

“You’re leaving already?” 

“Junior’s not feeling so well so he and my mom are cutting their trip short and I might as well head back too. It’s not like I can enjoy myself when my kid is sick.” Cris says still staring at Marc. It’s not a complete lie, Junior has had so much ice cream he’s probably developed a slight cold. And for a minute Cris feels bad jinxing his son’s health. But if it means getting away from Leo Cris will gladly sit through all the colds, stomach flus, and God knows what else Junior will have. 

“And Leo can’t take you?” It’s a question posed to both of them and they both have different reactions to the whole thing.

“Yes” 

“No” 

Marc seems even more confused and slightly suspicious of the disagreement but he must understand Cris’ pleading gaze because he nods his head yes. “Do you have any bags I can take?” the goal keeper says and Cris wants to hold his bags close not wanting Marc to leave them alone which is probably what the goal keeper is eventually gonna do. 

“Not really.” 

“Okay then I’ll just wait in the car.” 

Damn Marc. Damn Marc and his unrealistic expectation that all couples work like him and Rafinha. And Leo and Cris aren’t even a real couple. Cris wants to yell that so that the rest of the world knows exactly how big of a liar Leo Messi is. But he can’t so instead he stands waiting at the door, waiting for what exactly he’s not sure. 

“Cris.” Leo’s the first one who breaks the silence his voice raspy as if he hasn’t used it in a long time. 

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna tell anyone about this whole charade you have going on” Cris spits out taking a little pleasure in how Leo’s face crumples when he hears the word charade. 

“As for Neymar he’ll come back to you. Don’t worry” Cris says as he heads out the door. 

“How do you know?” Leo sounds so hopeful that Cris’ heart cracks a little. 

“I know because you don’t hurt the people you love.” 

And with that he steps out with his suitcase, his backpack, and his broken heart.


	17. Chapter 17

“You look like shit.” Is the first thing that greets Cris when he gets off the plane and heads towards the arrival parking area. Sergio’s already leaning against his cars, the most overdressed out of all the people who have come to pick up their loved up ones. Cris can hear whispering as people slowly start to recognize who Sergio is and then the whispering picks up even more when Cris walks by. 

“Thanks.” Cris says as he drops his stuff off in the back of Sergio’s car avoiding the calculating looks his friend is shooting him.  
“How’s the team? They hold down the fort?” he asks in hopes of distracting Sergio from the issue of Cris’ heart that the Spaniard wants so badly to discuss. He’s not sure if it works or not but Sergio still answers “Don’t flatter yourself. Iker’s been holding down the fort. James sometimes looks lost when we go for runs though. One of us always ends up running with him.”  
A warm fondness grows in Cris’ heart as he thinks of all his friends and how much he’s missed them. Suddenly he’s glad to be back in Madrid. This is his home. Not Barcelona. 

They both get in the car a little hampered by the people who are brave enough to get the courage to ask for autographs. Cris signs so many and flashes so many fake smiles he’s pretty sure one of the people will call him out on his charade. No one does and Cris can finally climb into Sergio’s car leaning against the seat and letting out an exhale.  
Sergio drives in silence for approximately five minutes. And then the question. 

“So are you gonna tell me what happened in Barcelona?” 

“No.” 

“Seriously?” 

“You’re hurting Cris.” 

“That’s some bullshit. I’m perfectly fine.” 

“I have a legit reason to try and kill Messi on and off the field now.” 

Cris snorts. A week ago he would’ve encouraged Sergio to brutally target the smaller man. Now he feels a cross between defending Messi and chasing the man down the field himself. He doesn’t respond to the other man’s question and instead stays quiet for the rest of the trip. When Sergio finally does drop him off at his house, Cris is out in a flash with his stuff practically running up the stairs to hug and kiss Junior. And when the younger boy finally opens the door and his face lightens up Cris thinks that screw his heart, maybe coming back to Madrid was the best decision he ever made. 

*****

Leo Messi does not feel guilty. He doesn’t. Okay that’s a lie. Leo feels guilty about everything possible. He’d feel guilty about global warming if that was a possibility. Which is why he finds himself in Geri’s house where the tall Spaniard is currently staring him down with his big baby blue eyes. 

“You all right Leo?” The man asks as he eyes Leo over the cup of tea that Shakira has placed in front of them before scurrying out.

“Yes.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“YES.” 

“Where’s Cris?” 

“He left.” 

That catches Geri’s attention.

“What do you mean he left? Did you two have a fight or something?”

Leo fidgets uncomfortably. Did he and Cris have a fight? Yes. And it ended up with the older man storming out of Leo’s house. Leo’s tried countless times to call and text Cris. Not because he misses the other man. No. Just so he knows that should anything happen to Cris, he can have an alibi for when the police come to question him. But despite the fact that Leo tries to prove how little he misses the Real Madrid forward it’s like his heart does completely different things. Sometimes Leo hates his heart. For developing feelings for Neymar and now potentially Cris. 

“It’s hard to explain” he says as he fiddles with the rim of his cup. 

“Hard as in?” 

“I said some things I’m not proud of BUT he said some things back.” Leo says defensively as the defender gives him a scandalized look. 

“LEO!” 

What? Leo wants to ask. Geri is his friend. HIS. Why is the Spaniard so intent on defending on Cris? 

“Because you fucked up Leo.” Geri speaks so softly Leo doesn’t hear him at first, but then he realizes he must have voiced his thoughts outwardly. 

“I think you need to apologize Leo.” 

Leo bows his head trying not to admit how much Geri’s words make sense. But the thing is how can you even apologize someone when you’re not even sure of what the situation really is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be based off the Ballon D'Or 2015. Comments and suggestions on what you want to see in the story are HIGHLY appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Cris hates Ballon D’Ors. Okay well he doesn’t hate the event but he hates all the formalities that come along with it. Like the fact that one has to stand and do countless press meets with their other competitors. In this case it’ll be both Leo and Neymar. Two for the price of one. Cris wants to curse his life. He wants to call in sick if possible. Leo hasn’t gotten in touch with him since Cris left his house and the Portuguese will be damned if he lets Leo get under his skin. Which is why he asks, Marcelo to accompany him for the entire the event. The Brazilian already has to be there as well as Sergio and Cris figures if he just sticks with his friends he’ll be able to avoid any type of confrontation with Leo or Neymar. 

When the flight finally lands in Zurich Cris is hesitant to step off the plane. It takes Sergio, Marcelo and Pilar bumping into him from the back to get him off the plane. And then Cris spends the rest of the day in his hotel room. He politely turns down every invitation from other players to come and relax claiming multiple reasons like headaches, fatigue and anything else that sounds believable. He’s not sure if they buy it but he knows they probably leave with the impression that he’s seriously ill.

Cris can’t avoid the next day though. The actual Ballon D’Or. He’s sleeping contently when his agent barges through his door barking like a maniac about how Cris overslept his timing for primping for the press conference. Cris doesn’t want to go. And it’s almost fun to see how his agent ends up playing a tug of war game with his feet just to get Cris out of bed. He finally gets out of bed and actually manages to put effort. He’s not dressing for Leo or Neymar. He’s dressing to be the best looking out of all three. At least the titles about his fashion sense will make it worth the torture of the actual event. 

When he comes to the press meet there are a million cameras already in his face. Questions are being tossed left and right most focusing on his soccer skills some even bordering on his personal life. And then the typical question about Junior’s mother. Cris ignores them skillfully as he sits down in his chair. Leo and Neymar aren’t here yet so he busies himself with liking Instagram posts from both his fans and his teammates. He spends the rest of his time texting Sergio and Marcelo. Both of them advise him to play it cool which he promises. 

It’s only when the murmuring from the audience builds up even more that he’s aware that Leo and Neymar are here. He keeps his eyes focused on the screen already knowing that the press will have a fit over wondering why Cristiano Ronaldo isn’t engaging with his fellow Ballon D’Or nominees. He could care less. His agent finally with a sharp tap on his shoulder gets him to put his phone away. As he looks up to face the crowd he’s vaguely aware of a set of eyes fixed on him. It doesn’t take him long to figure out who the eyes belong to. 

He swings his head to stare straight back at Leo. The Argentinean looks surprised as if he hadn’t expected Cris to stare back. His lips twitch up in a tentative smile and it takes all of Cris’ self-control not to punch Leo. The smaller man’s smile drops when he doesn’t receive a smile back. Good. Let Leo wallow in his self-hatred and insecurity about not getting a smile back. Cris doesn’t care. At least he tries to convince his heart that he doesn’t care. 

The conference is a blur for Cris. He says the bare minimum cringing internally as Neymar goes on a worshipping rant about Leo. He tries to keep his face neutral about Neymar’s comments on having both Leo’s leg and Cris’ leg. Neymar can have his leg. Aimed as a kick straight towards his face or up his ass. Cris doesn’t really care. He answers the questions neutrally about Leo and Neymar praising them as much as his agent’s instructed him to. When the conference is finally over Cris shoots up like his seat is on fire ignoring both Leo and Neymar’s outstretched hands. 

***

“Was it really that bad?” Sergio is passed out on the other bed in Cris’ room as he alternates between fiddling with the TV remote and his phone. 

“Much worse. I didn’t even ask if they were a couple” 

“I never asked if you asked if they were a couple.” Sergio says rolling over on his stomach and looking at Cris with raised eyebrows. 

“If you’re gonna do the whole reverse psychology thing on me you’re not paid enough. AND it’s not gonna work. I don’t have feelings for Leo anymore.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” 

Cris’ phone goes flying and hits Sergio in the face. 

*****   
“Mr. Ronaldo you look absolutely fantastic.” 

“The best dressed out of everyone tonight most likely.” 

Cris wants to roll his eyes. Real’s stylist team are such kiss ups but he can’t help it feels good to rake in the comments again. A cute young stylist wearing a Nike shirt and a pair of skinny jeans blushes as he fixes Cris’ suit jacket for the fifth time.

“Are you gonna be there at the after party tonight?” Cris asks and the boy turns almost tomato red as he stutters out “Yes-Yes Mr. Ronaldo” 

“Good then come find me for a drink….?” Cris trails off trying to catch the boy’s name. He can feel Marcelo and Sergio stare at him disapprovingly but he doesn’t care. 

“Thomas. My name’s Thomas.” 

“Great. Come find me afterwards and I’ll buy you all the drinks possible Thomas”

The boys grin widens even more and his hands stop shaking. 

“Sure thing Mr. Ronaldo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on whether I should add in James. Who doesn't love some Crismes? I still might though. Although that would mean kicking out our cute stylist Thomas haha.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James arrives. And suddenly Cris' evening is much more bearable.

Leo wins the Ballon D’Or. Out of the corner of his eye Cris can see Leo stand up and press a kiss on a beaming Neymar’s cheek. The Brazilian is smiling so widely Cris is sure his face will split open. He’s next of course and he sticks his hand out as Leo passes by him. The Argentinean looks at Cris his eyes dark and swimming with unidentified emotions. Cris doesn’t know how long he holds his hand out keeping that neutral expression on his face until Leo squeezes it gently. A jolt of electricity flickers through the both of them at the contact and Cris watches as Leo’s face slips from the smile he’s been holding onto into something more like confusion and pain. Thankfully one of the prompter’s tugs Leo’s arm gently causing his hand to slip from Cris’ grasp as the man walks towards the stage. 

They all join Leo on stage eventually. Neymar beats Cris as he practically gropes Leo’s face in front of the whole world the two sharing a smile so secretive that everyone in the whole room feels as if they’re missing out on a big important secret. Cris collects his award standing next to Leo and flashing the customary smile. He’s about to step off the stage when the photographer holds up one finger pleading for a photo of the nominees and the winner together. Subconsciously Cris’ arm wraps around Leo’s waist. The photographer must love the shot because he takes more than one almost blinding Cris, Leo and Neymar with the flash off his camera. 

When he’s done Cris stands there still with his arm wrapped around Leo’s waist. The other man doesn’t move either but as Cris turns to face Leo and actually talk to him for the first time the night Neymar drags Leo away babbling about something excitedly in his ear. The Argentinean lets himself be dragged away but not before turning back to look at Cris who’s still standing on the stage with his award. 

*****

“Better luck next time Cris!” Sergio slurs as he wraps an arm over Cris’ shoulders dancing delicately on the balls of his feet.   
The after party is in full swing. No one is worried about being formal to anyone now. People are hanging off each other and some are in even more compromising positions. Cris nurses the glass of wine he has in his hand. 

“Where’s Marcelo?” 

“Something about getting James.” Sergio says as he downs his glass and asks the bartender for another one. That catches Cris’ attention. 

“James is coming?” 

“Oops.” Sergio looks almost guilty as he drunkenly places one finger on his lips his eyes wide. 

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you. But you’ve been in the dumps about Leo so we figured that having James here would cheer you up. Little ray of sunshine he is.” Cris reaches out to grab Sergio just as the Spaniard dances dangerously close to hitting his head on one of the counters that’s placed through the entire room. 

They don’t have to wait long before they see James and Marcelo. The Colombian reaches Cris his eyes wide with excitement. 

“Congratulations Cris.” 

“For what? I didn’t win.” 

“No but you got nominated. It’s a big honor.” Leave it to James to find the positivity in almost everything. 

Cris is about to open his mouth to answer back when he sees Leo and Neymar. There’s another one. The Brazilian Dani Alves. They’re all huddled together laughing at some stupid joke that Dani has cracked. Neymar laughs his eyes crinkling until it looks like he’s more Asian than Brazilian and there’s Leo. His dimples are on full display and whether he notices it or not everyone is looking right at him. Or maybe at that golden ball he’s cradling in his arms. 

“Oh look its Leo!” James sounds excited. Cris realizes that despite the fact that James plays for Real Madrid he still fangirls over almost every player he’s seen. 

“Can we go talk to him Cris?” 

“Are you insane?” Cris bites out harshly feeling guilty as James’ face crumples. 

“You’re right it’s such a stupid idea- I shouldn’t have even brought it up.” James fiddles with his jacket then his sleeves before looking down at his shoes the tips of his ears red. It’s a habit that they’ve all experienced when James is upset but he’s too shy and non-confrontational to bring it up. 

Cris sighs. “Fine let’s go.” 

And James grins with an intensity that almost blinds Cris. Almost. He’s regained enough of his sight to know that James is pulling him quickly towards the important Barcelona trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be some unexpected jealousy in the next chapter ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo isn't jealous. Nope he's definitely not jealous.

Leo’s not jealous. He’s really not. Why should he be jealous? But then again Leo’s been feeling a lot of things. After Cris leaves Barcelona and Leo has a talk with Geri things change a lot. For starters Leo has to admit to his self that he does have feelings for Cris. And just as he’s about to admit that to the Portuguese things change even more. 

Neymar is the main thing. The Brazilian shows up at Leo’s house shoving his hands awkwardly in his pockets and staring at the doormat one that he ironically had picked out when he used to live with Leo. Leo is almost tempted to slam the door in Neymar’s face but the Brazilian pleads for two minutes of Leo’s time 

Two minutes turns into four hours where Neymar explains that he’s jealous of Leo’s and Cris’ relationship. He’s enthusiastic as he tells Leo he’s never stopped having feelings for Leo, he was just scared at how fast the relationship is progressing. Leo listens patiently through all of it. He should be happy. Neymar is willing to come back, but his heart feels empty for some reason. It still feels empty when Neymar tentatively leans in to kiss him. Leo kisses him back but it’s nothing like the kiss him and Cris shared. At the end because Leo’s head and heart hurt so much he tells Neymar to leave. 

The Brazilian doesn’t push Leo just says that he understands if Leo is in love with Cris but should Leo ever want to come back to Neymar he’ll be waiting for him. Leo closes the door in Neymar’s face right after that. 

To his relief none of his team bring up the fact that Cris has mysteriously disappeared. And any time they try to bring it up Geri shoots them down by saying that what Cris and Leo do with their relationship is none of their business. Leo’s pretty sure the Spaniard is still mad at him for the way he’s treated Cris which is why every time Leo tries to thank his friend the man just shrugs his gratitude off before leaving the locker room. So in total, Leo’s life pretty much sucks. 

On top of that he receives the invitation for the Ballon D’Or. For a minute he’s not as excited as he usually would be. But then he realizes that Cris will be there. And then his heart picks up again for a few minutes. 

Unfortunately, that hope is quickly crushed too. Because the first day of the ceremony Leo barely sees Cris. In fact, as he’s heading up to his room he over hears some people saying how Cris has declined almost every invitation that’s been sent his way. Leo can’t help but worry Cris is sick. He doesn’t get any more information though because he’s Leo Messi and that bars him from gaining anything. 

Then comes the day of the Ballon D’Or press conference. Neymar plays his role of Leo’s friend and teammate well. Perfect even, just like in the old days where all they had was a great partnership on the field and nothing more than that. Leo is excited as he notices he’ll see Cris there but his excitement fades when he sees the Portuguese sitting on the stage phone in hand. Cris looks good. Really good. Which doesn’t surprise him. The older man has always had the ability to look good in almost everything. Him and Neymar sit and for a second Leo hopes Cris will look up at him, but the older man focuses more on his screen smiling at it. And yes Leo is jealous of Cris’ phone. Then Cris’ agent forces him to put the phone away and that’s when Cris really pays attention to Leo. But not the kind of attention that Leo wants. Cris just gives him a dismissive look before turning back to the press answering the questions as emotionlessly and neutrally as possible. And yea. Leo has to pretend that it doesn’t hurt that Cris ignores his outstretched hand and practically runs out of the room. But truth is, it hurts a lot. 

Leo spends the rest of the day in his room. He surfs movies, TV shows and even Face Times with his mother. But he can’t get his mind off Cris. Finally, Neymar knocks on Leo’s door suits in hand and stylists in tow behind him. They dress quietly. No one comments on the fact that Leo hasn’t worn an outlandish suit this year. They just make him shave, add six pounds of hair gel and drown him with an entire cologne bottle. Neymar makes Leo laugh when he wrinkles his nose as a stylist messes his hairstyle up for the fifteenth time. And then they’re out the door. The lights are blaring and Leo is grateful for Neymar’s grip on his hand as the two stop and pose for countless pictures and sign countless autographs until their hands hurt. 

Leo sees Sergio and his partner Pilar both stun the fans. Sergio passes Leo and Neymar flashing them a cold look and Leo realizes that the defender looks like he wants to rip off Leo’s head right now. He waits a little more hoping Cris will come along but it’s Marcelo with his family and then eventually Dani. Leo has to come to the realization that Cris has probably arrived much earlier. 

He sees Cris sitting alone. No one else on his arm like most of the Ballon D’Ors before. Back then Leo wouldn’t have minded. But now he does. He slows his pace down a little hoping that Cris will look up. But the man just stares down his thick lashes touching his cheeks like little feather dusters. Eventually because Leo is holding Neymar up he has to sit down. Right next to Cris of course. 

********

Leo’s hand still feels the warmth from Cris’ handshake. And then a few minutes later he feels the warmth from Cris’ arm around his waist. That type of warmth is a warmth Leo never wants to get rid of. Unfortunately, Neymar has to drag Leo away from Cris. But Leo looks back to see the older man still staring over at him and that gives him hope for then. 

Until now. Leo doesn’t mean to notice but it’s kind of hard NOT to notice when James Rodriguez and Cris head over to them. More like James is dragging Cris over. Leo never really understood what’s the deal between those two. They’re like fire and ice. If James is soft and friendly, Cris is sharp and edgy. Nonetheless, Cris doesn’t protest once at the closeness the younger Colombian has next to him. Nor does he protest how James has linked their fingers together to the point it seems like they’re holding hands. Leo tries not to let it bother him. But it’s kind of hard because now James is right in front of them that megawatt smile on his face. 

“Leo! Congratulations for winning!” James extends only one hand out. The other never ever unlinks itself from Cris’. Leo wants to rip James’ hand off of Cris’ right now. That hand shouldn’t even be there! “Yea Leo congratulations for winning.” His head is snapped out of the murderous thoughts he has towards the puppy resembling Colombian when he hears Cris address him. Cris’ face is unfathomable but his smile is there. It doesn’t look fake or forced, just like Cris is genuinely happy that Leo has won. But then again it doesn’t matter to Leo. What matters is the question of whether Cris and James are a couple. 

Before he can even ask James finally untangles his hand from Cris’ before leaning in to grab Neymar’s. The Brazilian is a little shocked as James breaks all personal boundaries and practically suffocates him with a hug. “Congratulations Neymar!” James’ voice is really high but full of enthusiasm and genuine. Neymar mumbles a thank you to James and Leo looks over to see the Brazilian’s cheeks a little pink from the overboard greeting he’s received from the Madrid player. 

Leo looks at Cris and he wants to say so many things. Ask so many things. But before he can there’s a call from one of the FIFA hosts announcing its time for that celebratory dinner. And then when Leo looks back James and Cris are walking towards the front entrance. Their hands aren’t touching anymore but there’s a closeness between them. And Leo doesn’t know why but that hurts even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people are wondering if Leo and Cris will ever end up together but they WILL. After all what is a good love story without a little bit of chasing each other? But I promise that Leo and Cris are gonna stop being stubborn and finally talk to each other soon. Soon meaning next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris FINALLY patch up.

“People think you two are dating” Cris is informed by Sergio as him, James and Marcelo are standing near the dining hall. 

“You’re kidding right?” Cris looks around but neither Sergio nor Marcelo looks like they’re joking. 

“You’re not dating right? I’m only asking because James here has a crush on Ne- “Marcelo is cut off by James who slaps his hand over the Brazilian’s mouth. “NOBODY! I HAVE A CRUSH ON NOBODY!” this earns him stares from some of the sponsors. 

“But seriously” James looks distraught “I mean I have a type. No offense Cris.”

“None taken” Cris says his head suddenly hurting. He wants this night to be over but somehow it’s not ending. Not to mention he’s just stood in front of Leo and the only thing that was going in front of his mind was how attractive Leo was looking. 

Cris has always had a thing for ambitious people. He’s ambitious himself. But Leo has both ambition and a heart. Two things that are really rare to go together. But Leo has them, and therefore that makes Leo less forgettable than Cris would like him to be. 

And now, there are rumors that Cris is dating James. Fucking great. 

His thoughts are cut short the doors open. And naturally everyone files in waiting to be assigned to their tables. Cris stops short when he finds out where he’s assigned. Fucking hell. “Quick” he grabs James’ hand causing the Colombian to let out a surprised yelp. 

“Sit with me!” 

*******  
Real Madrid and Barcelona get teamed up together at the dinner table. And Cris really considers cursing the man upstairs. Whose stupid idea is it anyways to put two rival teams who clearly can’t get along for reasons based off the field and on the field at the same table? Sergio and Marcelo lead the way and Cris slows down his pace. 

“Cris this is ridiculous. I mean I know you’re avoiding Leo, but he looks like he really wants to talk to you!” James complains trying to wrangle his wrist away from the iron grip that Cris has it in. 

“That’s precisely why I don’t want you to leave me. Plus who else do you know and possibly want to sit next too at this table?”   
“Lots of people Cris! I have friends you know!” 

“Yea right. You’re looking to sit next to Neymar.” 

His comment is met with pink cheeks from James and Cris doesn’t have enough time to make fun of his teammate for his crush. He has to sit and he has to sit quickly. He yanks James down on the seat next to him clenching the Colombian’s hand so tightly Cris is pretty sure he’ll be sporting bruises tomorrow.   
Please God. Please don’t let Leo sit next to me. Don’t let him sit next to me and I promise I will go to church every freaking Sunday. Just please. 

It’s clear that the man upstairs is nowhere near pleased with Cris because when he opens his eyes from his silent prayers slash panic attacks. Look whose sitting next to him. Leo fucking Messi. And Cris knows that this is going to be an extremely long dinner. 

*****

Dinner goes horribly. Well Cris makes it horrible. It all starts when Leo turns to talk to Cris his eyes dark and eager. But Cris refuses. So he turns and talks to James and everyone around the table. Basically everyone except Leo. He even talks to Neymar but that’s only because James is jabbing his arm in Cris’ side asking for him to start a conversation that he can contribute to. And after a certain amount of jabs Cris is sure he doesn’t want to wake up with a bruised side. Especially not something that’s come from a teammate. 

Cris notices how Leo’s expression falls when he reaches around the Argentinean craning his neck and looking everywhere but at the man of the hour. And at first Leo is patient until it’s clear that he gets more and more upset. It takes a lot of Cris’ willpower to not crumble. To not crush his lips on Leo’s and kiss him until the man is either gasping for air or they’re being pulled apart for indecent exposure or something like that. 

Everyone else notices too. At first they try to brush it aside. But it’s kind of hard to not notice or feel bad when Leo starts to look vulnerable. Dani Alves shoots Cris a look that’s torn between confusion and loathing. Confusion because he’s known Cris as Leo’s boyfriend and he’s not sure how a boyfriend can treat their boyfriend like this. Loathing because Leo looks like he’s about to cry and Dani looks like he’s going to send his fist flying through the air and making contact with Cris’ face. Marcelo and Sergio are watching Cris with pursed lips. Cris knows that Sergio will lecture him at first in front of at least a few people in order to seem like the disapproving vice-captain and Iker’s representative at the event. Later on though Cris is sure Sergio will clasp him in a hug and congratulate him. Marcelo looks at Cris with something akin to disappointment. As if he expected everything but this from Cris. Neymar just doesn’t look at Cris and he’s not sure why but he’s glad because the last thing he needs is the Brazilian to lecture him on a man that came running to Cris mainly because of him. 

Cris thinks he’ll make it out of the dinner alive. Intensely hated by everyone but alive. Until Leo snaps. Like literally snaps. 

“I don’t know why you’re acting like this! I mean I’M HERE TO FUCKING APOLOGIZE! BUT NO YOU’RE ACTING LIKE SUCH A FUCKING DICK. AND IF THAT WAS YOUR GOAL. CONGRATULATIONS. CRISTIANO RONALDO HAS MADE LIONEL MESSI LOOK AND FEEL LIKE A FUCKING DICK.” He yells at Cris throwing his napkin down on his plate before darting out of the room. The entire table turns quiet. And Cris is flashed back to the restaurant scene where Neymar had been the one to cause the scene. Now it’s Leo and still Leo is the one who runs out. 

The whole table stares at Cris. Even Sergio has the decency to look ashamed as if Leo’s vulnerability and pain has caused him to be disgusted with supporting Cris the whole time. 

“I’ll go after him.” Neymar declares as he stands up preparing to leave the room too. 

“No wait. I’ll go.” Cris hears the words coming out of his mouth fast and urgent and he stands the same time Neymar does. 

“If you fucking think I’m going to let you go near him you-“Dani Alves starts to say furiously. But Cris has already stepped away from his chair and he starts to sprint out of the room not caring about how many cameras are placed on him in the moment. 

****

Once again Cris is running down the halls shouting Leo’s name. This time though he barely has gone five steps when he sees Leo’s small figure rushing through the door. The Argentinean must hear Cris because his speed picks up and he’s even faster. This time Cris is fast though fast enough that he can grab Leo’s wrist and whirl the smaller man around so his back hits the wall. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT!?” Leo yells sounding choked as he stares at Cris defiantly. It breaks Cris’ heart. All the loathing that he’s built up for Leo over the past few weeks has disappeared when he sees the man looking at him in pain and confusion. 

“I want you to listen to me.” Cris says as he tries to get Leo to look at him. But the Argentinean scoffs as he stares everywhere but at Cris. “Listen to you? Five seconds ago you weren’t even looking at me let alone listening to me, so why should I listen to you now?” 

He has a fair point. Cris knows he’s gone a bit overboard with his harsh treatment of Leo and clearly the Argentinean has felt bad enough for it. The tear tracks that are light on Leo’s face hurt Cris even more. 

“Amor.” Cris coos as he leans in near Leo’s face. The man’s eyes widen as he hears Cris use that expression of endearment and for a second his face slips into a content bliss until he remembers where he is and who he’s with. And then the struggle begins again. Leo is quick with his fists and Cris has to reach up and grab them or be wacked in the face. He pins Leo’s arms over his head subsiding most of the struggle the other is putting up. 

“Please Leo…” He begs using the other hand to cup Leo’s face. The younger man attempts to put up a struggle and not lean into the embrace no matter how much his heart wills him to. It’s a matter of heart vs mind and Leo’s mind is losing very quickly to the feelings that he’s getting from Cris.   
“No. No. I’m not going to- I’m not going to. You treated me like shit-you….” Leo blubbers as his body shakes. 

“You wanted me to leave.” Cris murmurs back softly as if using his regular voice will scare Leo and destroy all the progress he’s made with him so far.   
“No! No I didn’t-I mean I didn’t know-I DIDN’T KNOW!” Leo almost screeches as more tears overcome him and Cris is surprised that not one media outlet has been here yet to cover the spectacle. The others must be doing a fabulous job fending the media off back in the ball room. 

“Please Leo. Please tell me. Tell me what we have is real.” Cris pleads with the other man. He knows if he pushes Leo too much he’ll snap. But Cris needs to know. Needs to know that when he leaves this Ballon D’Or tonight that Leo will be his. If not for forever but at least for a little while. 

Leo looks up at him with big wounded eyes. “I-I” he stutters as Cris trails his free hand soothingly over Leo’s face. 

“Please.” Cris almost whispers and for a second the air is still and before he knows it Leo is leaning in and kissing him. Somewhere deep inside Cris’ head a little voice tells him to wake up that this is all a dream. But the lips that are pressed against his feel very real. He can feel Leo shaking but still the Argentinean makes no attempt in drawing away from the task. Rather he seems more motivated to kiss Cris harder, his lips almost bruising Cris’ own. The kiss becomes more persistent and Cris can feel Leo start to wriggle his arms around in Cris’ hold as if trying to get loose. He’s not sure if he wants to let Leo loose but when the Argentinean makes a pleading moan Cris drops his grip on Leo’s arms. Those slender arms instantly come up around Cris’ neck recreating the first time they kissed except now they pull Cris down with a sense of urgency occasionally tugging on his hair. Cris takes this as a sign that Leo wants him to reciprocate his part in the kiss. And he does so willingly. The minute he leans down is the minute all the boundaries break between them. All the confusion and all the hurt that the two have felt in the past weeks is conveyed in the kiss. Neither wants to break away but then Leo’s arms start to hurt and Cris’ neck starts to ache from bending down to match Leo’s height. 

They pull apart breathing heavily and resting their foreheads against each other’s. So many questions fill the air between them but there’s one important one that needs to be answered tonight in this very moment. 

“What does this mean? For us? For you and me?” Cris says as he snakes his arms around Leo’s waist not willing to let the Argentinean go for a second longer. 

Leo looks confused for a second but then as he looks into Cris’ face he seems to find the answer. He reaches up again to place a light kiss once again on the older man’s lips. 

When he finally pulls back he says “It means that I’m yours forever.” Insecurity colors his tone as he looks at Cris. 

“And what about you?” 

Cris smiles back. 

“Means that I’m yours forever too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! So I admit this may have not been my best chapter. But on the bright side Leo and Cris have finally resolved things! Now that they've finally declared their love for each other the actual trials and tribulations begin of being in a REAL relationship. But don't worry, I plan or at least I'm gonna try and keep it less dramatic then beforehand. No promises though. 
> 
> Plus now that Cris and Leo are in a relationship I'll add more of James and Neymar and even Sergio and Iker, since they're all crucial parts to the Cris and Leo love story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping you continue to enjoy the rest of the story! As always comments and suggestions are VERY WELCOME.


	22. Chapter 22

Cris wakes up the next morning in his bed with panic striking over him as he realizes someone else occupies the bed. For a second, he feels like he’s dreamed the entire thing until he turns around and sees Leo. The smaller man is breathing softly his eyelashes occasionally fluttering and his hair that is matted all over his face. And Cris just stares. Stares because he always thought Leo was beautiful but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t think that Leo is gorgeous right now. 

“You know as attractive as you are it’s still creepy to wake up and see you watching me.” He’s cleared out of his thoughts when Leo’s voice filters through the morning silence. The Argentinean has his eyes wide open and a light pink blush on his cheeks. It reminds Cris of the way they were the first time he had Leo in his bed. Only that time things were undefined, this time they seem more real. “Maybe stop being so goddamn cute and then you wouldn’t have to wake up with me drooling over you.” Cris says as he rolls closer to Leo wrapping an arm around his waist. Leo’s eyes widen for a second before the blush that was light pink is full on red and he ducks his face embarrassed but that only makes him much cuter to Cris. 

“If anyone’s talking about being cute, it’s you” Leo mumbles so softly Cris is sure he doesn’t hear him at first. 

“Leo please I’m not cute, I’m beautiful.” 

Leo rolls his eyes. “Sure. You’re beautiful when you wear your hair gel, and when your hair is all natural- “his fingers go up to wrap around one of Cris’ loose curls “That’s when you’re cute.” 

“Precisely. This is why I should keep wearing hair gel. Even after I shower.” 

“You’ll go bald Cris.” 

“Who cares you can’t deny I’ll look beautiful.” 

“You always look beautiful to me.” And with that Leo leans in to place a gentle kiss on Cris’ lips. Cris isn’t one for all the romance and sweet morning kisses. But when Leo does it, he finds himself not minding at all. 

******   
“So did anything low and dirty happen last night?” Sergio says wiggling his eyebrows at Cris while the Madrid trio sit at the breakfast table. He keeps wiggling them until Marcelo smacks the back of his head causing the defender to wince. 

“Nothing happened. We talked and we went to bed.” Cris says smiling.

“You look like you’re in LOOOOOVEEEEEE” Sergio sings again this time catching Marcelo’s hand before the Brazilian has an opportunity to smack him in the back of his head again. 

“Yea. I am” Cris smiles so foolishly that he was sure the old Cris would’ve probably rolled over and died looking at his facial expression. 

“AWHHHHH! MY BABY IS IN LOVEEEEEEE” Sergio exclaims dramatically clutching his heart and rolling around in his chair. Cris rolls his eyes but continues eating with a smile on his face as he thinks of the Argentinean who he can finally call his. 

They continue eating in silence until Sergio speaks up 

“I swear to God Marcelo smack me one more time and I will chop off all that beautiful hair of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! School is starting up again so I can't spend as much time writing or updating as I would like to :(


	23. Chapter 23

“I miss you already.” Leo’s voice is sullen as he presses his hand against the screen of his computer focusing on Cris’ face on the opposite end. It’s already been a few weeks since the Ballon D’Or has ended and that means that Leo and Cris have to get back to their daily lives. In two totally different cities. 

“Amor.” Cris’ voice is pained as he mimics the action “I miss you too.” 

Leo sighs leaning his head back as he tries not to be upset. He knows that no matter how bad the distance is, they can’t just pack up and leave. He has a duty and an obligation to Barcelona. If it weren’t for that club, he would’ve never had the confidence or the courage to be where he is today. The same thing goes for Cris. Sometimes they joke over the phone about how easy their lives would be if they went into different careers. More time for each other and more time for their kids. But once the joking is over they resign themselves to the fact that football will always be number one in their lives. Don’t get Leo wrong, he loves both Thiago and Cris to death. But sometimes on certain days they come second to football. And Cris understands. The need to win and the ambition to be the best and leave a mark on the world fuels Cris just as much as it fuels Leo. 

“When will I see you again?” Leo’s voice is soft and timid and he sees pain crosses Cris’ face. 

“I don’t know Leo; Zidane is pushing us to be in even better form now that you’ve won the Ballon D’Or for the FIFTH TIME. I think he was kind of hoping I would get it” Cris teases as he twirls a pencil with his fingers absentmindedly while staring at Leo.   
“Same with Lucho. He always tells me that even if I won it this year again doesn’t mean the race is over. I mean I think Lucho deals with the idea of us dating by trying to pit me against you even more. Kind of like he’s hoping I’ll break up with you and settle for a nice boy from Barcelona.” Leo jokes. 

Cris frowns. “Not funny Leo, you better not be going near anyone.” 

“As long as you don’t go near James.” Leo mimics the tone that Cris has. 

“We’re best friends Leo. Plus, I think James has fallen madly in love with Neymar.” Cris says leaning back “Even if I walked around shirtless he would barely notice.” 

“Not funny Cris.” 

“I’m kidding Leo. You know I’ll only be shirtless for you.” Cris winks towards the camera and even though they’re quite some distance apart Leo can’t help but blush. It’s almost like Cris is sitting right next to him and flirting. 

“Unless some really cute fan comes up. Then I’ll go shirtless for them.” 

“CRIS!” 

******

It’s only later when Thiago comes by that Leo can stop himself from missing Cris. He feels guilty as his son runs around that he hasn’t spent too much time with Thiago. Between Cris and Neymar and practice and games Leo feels like he’s really sucked with his parenting duties. And if Antonella notices she hasn’t said anything. She just kisses Leo lightly on the cheek before depositing a bunch of bags containing things that are vital for the little boy before heading out. It’s also comical when Leo tries to pick up just one bag and finds out that it’s much heavier than he anticipated. 

He spends the rest of his evening with Thiago doing everything his son wants to do. They watch a Disney movie where Mickey has to save the world from villains, cook dinner. Actually Leo cooks’ dinner, he tempts Thiago away from touching any hot appliances by turning on another Disney movie. And then after dinner they watch another one. And another one. And by the fourth Disney movie Leo’s head hurts and Thiago gets tired. Leo’s about to reluctantly get up and slide another DVD in when he notices Thiago has fallen asleep on the couch. A smile curls up in his face and he leans over to brush some stray hairs from Thiago’s face before leaning down to scoop the little boy up. Thiago mumbles sleepily in protest before tightening his grip on Leo. Carrying both Thiago and his phone up the stairs Leo places Thiago on the bed next to him and prepares to go to sleep. He sends Cris a good night text before turning off the light and curling up contently next to his son as sleep hits him.


	24. Chapter 24

“I’ll kill him.” Cris’ voice is deadly soft and Leo feels a stab of fear shoot through him. It’s only after that Barcelona beats Atletico that Leo sits on one of the benches in the locker room icing his left knee. He knows what Cris is referring to. The “horror tackle” as the commentators had called it. Leo barely remembers much about the tackle. Only the fact that one minute he was running and the next he had felt a cleat aimed straight at his knee and then pain. The rest of his teammates tell him how wild the stadium went after he dropped to the ground. How the referee practically was ganged up on to suspend Filipe Luis. 

Leo doesn’t blame Filipe Luis. The man hasn’t apologized and neither has Atletico. But Leo knows the feeling. The desperation in a game. Every player is out there ready to make a name for themselves. You have to prove yourself in a way to the fans, the coach, and the world. If you haven’t made a name it’s only a while before the pressure builds and then before you know it you’re booted out of the game. And every dream you’ve ever had goes down the drain. Leo’s seen so many fantastic players with amazing potential crack and crumble under the pressure. And then slowly they disappear from the world of football. Never to be seen or heard of again. And when the media finally decides to hunt them down to reminisce on their glory days they’re washed out stars. Living in the old dreams but never having the spark to achieve them again. 

Cris disagrees. He says that no matter how intense the game is you can’t resort to petty tactics. Which Leo thinks is hypocritical. He’s personally never spent time with Cris when the man has lost a match but he has heard stories of how badly the man sulks. So in Leo’s opinion Cris shouldn’t be saying anything. Not that Leo would say anything like that to his own boyfriend. So he sits there icing his knee and listening to Cris vent. 

It’s only when Zidane yells for Cris that the Portuguese sighs 

“Leo baby. I gotta go but take care of that knee okay? And call me tonight. Love you.” 

Leo sighs too. It’s not out of pain but the fact that he’s constantly reminded that him and Cris are still apart from each other. If the Portuguese picks up on his sigh he doesn’t mention it. 

“Bye Cris. I love you too.” 

The phone goes dead and Leo is left in the locker room icing his knee. 

****

“Leo! I know you miss your boyfriend and all BUT come on! We’re going to celebrate!” A very enthusiastic Geri bursts in through the door his face alight with enthusiasm. Behind him trails Neymar and Dani who have their arms thrown around each other and are whispering something in each other’s ears. 

“I don’t want to go out Geri.” Leo mumbles hugging the ice pack. He really doesn’t. He wants to go home, turn on an old movie, make dinner and then talk to Cris before going to sleep. Plus his knee REALLY hurts. Leo makes a note to go talk to the medic early in the morning. Secretly of course. If Enrique ever found out that Leo was visiting the medic for something that he had assured him was fine he would flip out. Or die right there. So Leo has to do it secretly. 

Geri’s face crumples in disappointment. “Come on Leoooooo” he says drawing Leo’s name out in almost a whine. Sometimes, Leo thinks that along with his kids Geri has some more growing up to do. He admires Shakira for being to put up with him sometimes. 

“Please. Pleaseeeeee” Geri sits on his knees folding his hands like a silent prayer. Over the top of Geri’s head Leo catches Neymar’s glance. The Brazilian shrugs and makes a nodding gesture. Almost like saying “If you don’t give in now, then we’ll be stuck here for the rest of the night.” And that’s something he really doesn’t want. So he leans in and says “Yes.” Rather reluctantly he must add. But of course Geri doesn’t care. He’s too busy grabbing Leo’s things and running out yelling the celebration is on. 

*****

Cris loves talking to Leo. What he doesn’t like is being far away from Leo when Leo is injured. An injured Leo makes a worried Cris. And a worried Cris makes the rest of practice or anything else really unbearable. 

So when he sighs for the fifteenth time thinking about his little Argentinean and whose going to be giving Leo his painkillers, and who will feed Leo, and who will help him to his car and drive him home and he’s literally a mess. Such a mess that the next three goals he shoots all miss the net by a huge margin. One even smacks Iker in the face. But Cris is too worried and turns away from the scandalized goal keeper waving his hand absentmindedly when Iker calls his name out incredulously.  
He’s still caught up in his little “I feel bad for Leo” pity party when Sergio sits down on the bench next to him. 

“Word of advice. If you’re going to be planning to take out your frustration about something through shooting goals make sure you do it a safe distance away from my boyfriend’s face. I mean I would like him to be not sporting any bruises, cuts, or bandages when I kiss him.” Sergio jokes as he swings his feet. However when he gets no reaction from Leo the Spaniard pokes Cris. Still no reaction. Sergio’s eyes open incredulously. And then he does the one thing that Cris would probably murder him for doing. He touches Cris’ hair. Still no reaction. Sergio wishes he has a camera to record this moment. And post it on as many social media sites as possible.  
“Cris. Cris. CRISTIANO FUCKING RONALDO!” and with that he shoves Cris to the floor where the Portuguese lands in a rather undignified heap. 

“Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Cris snarls as he gets back up dusting his kit off as he glares reproachfully at Sergio. But the Spaniard is too busy laughing around. 

“Priceless. PRICELESS. I say so many things to you and I even FUCKING TOUCH YOUR HAIR. YOUR FUCKING HAIR. And you still don’t say anything! LIKE NOTHING AT ALL! Man you’re so whipped!” Sergio cackles gleefully as Cris continues to glare daggers into the side of his friends face. 

Sergio is still laughing when Iker comes into the locker room. The goal keeper shakes his head fondly at Sergio’s antics. Most of the time he doesn’t even understand what’s going on in his boyfriends head. But it’s Sergio. And fucking hell, Iker loves him for all of him. Even his unexplained totally random craziness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Filipe Luis tackling Leo was the MOST horrible thing I've ever seen. Like no wonder they called it a horror tackle. My poor baby :( Anyways I'm glad Luis got a three match ban though. And I'm DEFINITELY glad Leo is okay now.
> 
> Also for anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about here's a clip. You can watch it and relive the horror practically everyone felt. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEyl83IA9K0


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Iker and Cris' futures at Real seem to be in jeopardy. And it's putting quite a strain on their relationships.

“Cristiano Ronaldo Losing Form?” 

“Madrid Star to Turn 31 And Starts His Decline”

“They’re just articles Cris.”

Sergio’s voice is calming and sympathetic as he sits in the locker room with Cris. 

Cris hasn’t always paid attention to the press. But lately he’s had to. It’s not that Zidane is complaining but Cris feels the eyes of the manager on him. Every goal that Cris misses during a game no matter how impossible, the fans and the management always find a way to indirectly blame him. Perez has already showed up three times at Cris’ hinting that Cris may want to consider different options to finish out his career. The prodigal Cristiano Ronaldo is no longer prodigal. There’s people like Bale and Benzema. Contributing a goal almost every game. And then there’s Cris. People no longer comment on his action shots from games as “Marvelous” or “Super” they just place those stupid emojis as if Cris isn’t really deserving of their words. 

Of course there are the fans that attack everyone that goes after Cris a little critically. But both they and Cris know it’s a lost cause. He can feel age coming over him too, his knee acts up way more often. Sometimes he’ll have to jog lightly down the field instead of sprinting. He tries to keep his expression of pain to a minimum but he knows people can see. So when Bale is forced to sit out most of the season due to an injury Cris feels relieved. Next to Benzema Cris still has the power to get fans to call his names. But next to Bale? Whether Cris will like to admit it or not, Bale is slowly becoming the new Cristiano Ronaldo. He doesn’t know what hurts more. 

And then there’s Leo. Cris tries not to be jealous of his boyfriend. Leo is two years younger than him which means that their bodies are a lot different. Every time Cris searches himself up (not for egotistical reasons) there are always comments about him and Leo. How Leo’s improving and how he’s one of a kind. How Leo is an alien. All of that gushy stuff. And Cris tries. He really tries not to let the articles get to him. Tries to keep the Argentinean from feeling his resentment time to time. But it’s hard. Hard when Barcelona climbs to the number one spot in La Liga and Madrid drops to third. Hard when Leo calls Cris his voice exuberant off the high of the win and asking if Cris saw the game. Which Cris does. He sees all of Leo’s games. And that pit keeps sinking deeper and deeper into his stomach. 

Sometimes he wishes Leo didn’t play. Or at least played a different position. Then at least the pretending and the strain doesn’t come so easily. Their relationship suffers too. Cris is sulky most of the time whenever the articles come out. Leo tries his best to comfort Cris, but eventually even the small Argentinean gets annoyed. He never tells Cris, but the older man can hear it. He can hear the annoyance in Leo’s voice when the Argentinean is forced to keep from discussing a game that they won by a large margin just because it hurts Cris. But he tries to be patient. Tries to convince Cris that Cris is still one of the best in the world. It doesn’t work. So the phone calls become shorter. Leo makes more excuses to cut the call short. And so does Cris. They both know the distance plus the jealousy is making the relationship suffer. But both are too proud to admit it. 

“When’s the last time you talked to Leo?” Sergio asks as he toys with one of the laces from his shoe. 

Silence seems to confirm Sergio’s worst fears. He reaches up to place a hand on his teammates face. 

“Talk to him Cris. Work out whatever shit that’s been happening between you two.” And with that Sergio places the phone in Cris’ hand before leaving the locker room. 

****  
“I’m worried about Cris and Leo.” Sergio says as he arrives in Iker’s flat dropping his training bag before collapsing on the couch.  
Iker takes a spot next to him “Nene, you’re always worried about everyone.” 

Sergio lets out an indignant gasp. “They’re my friends Iker. I think I have the right to be worried.” 

“You’re right. You’re right.” Iker says hurriedly as he reaches up to trace the highlight of Sergio’s cheekbones. They sit in silence for a minute before Sergio shifts his entire body towards Iker. 

“What about you? Did you talk to Perez?” 

Iker nods wearily. “And?” 

“And he said what he had to say Sese.”

Sergio doesn’t say anything just tucks his head in the crook of Iker’s neck letting the goal keeper draw him closer. But the truth is just like Cris, Iker’s very close to being done with his glory days. 

And honestly, that scares Iker Casillas way more then he would like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first article heading I made up, but I actually think the second one about Cris' decline is true. Personally to me I think Cris and Leo are two totally different players. Age is definitely a factor, nobody can deny Cris is getting old but I still think he's one of the best. ALSO, I really don't like Gareth Bale. Comparing him and Benzema I like Karim a lot better. But then again that's my own personal opinion. I really mean no offense to anyone. All of Real and Barcelona's players are fantastic!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris comes to visit Leo. A much needed reunion for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO FREAKIN PROUD of both Cris and Leo after their games this weekend. They both broke records this weekend and God the amount of pride I'm feeling right now is ridiculous. I think I might burst. 
> 
> For anyone who wants to relive Cris' and the rest of Real Madrids FABULOUS performance yesterday ya girl has the link right here. And of course there's some fabulous sassy Cris in there too to make it much better haha. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgSBF7pL4cc

Go Back. Go back this is a stupid idea. 

Cris stands in front of a driveway holding his bag and suddenly feeling very stupid. He doesn’t even call Leo after Sergio presses the phone in his hand. He just packs an overnight bag, scribbles a hasty note to his mother explaining what has changed and pleads with her for take care of Junior for a little bit. And then he books a flight straight for Barcelona. His pilot isn’t very pleased when Cris calls him on his day off but he makes an exception when he hears Cris’ pleading tone. An hour later Cris is on a plane and then in Barcelona. 

But he still hasn’t had the courage to ring the doorbell. There are cars parked in the driveway and Cris doesn’t really know who else is home. He recognizes Leo’s car and after a small while of just standing in the driveway and rocking back and forth on his heels Cris makes the short walk up to the front door. He rings the doorbell and taps his leg impatiently.  
The door swings open and it’s not Leo. Rather it’s Geri who stares down at Cris incredulously (that’s right stares down because Geri is a freaking giant) before his face widens in a smile so big it hurts Cris’ eyes. And before he knows it he’s being scooped into a hug and hearing Geri call 

“LEO! YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHOSE HERE!!!!” 

*****

Geri leaves right after Cris has stepped in the door and winks at Cris telling him “Take it easy tonight, we still have practice tomorrow.” Cris doesn’t know who goes more red at the innuendo Geri’s face from laughing or Leo’s face from hearing Geri insinuate that. 

And then it’s just them and damn he’s missed Leo. Way more than he would like to admit. Leo is just as beautiful as Cris remembers him. And well Cris can only stop and stare for a while. Leo stares back right at him his face still shocked from when he had burst into the hallway curious and both worried. And then when he had seen Cris just standing there he had stopped. Literally halted with such force that Cris was pretty sure he saw little wisps of smoke floating up. 

They stand there for a few more seconds until Leo murmurs “Cris.......Cris.” almost like Cris’ name is a prayer and that’s all it takes for Cris to snap until he’s grabbed Leo with a force he didn’t know was capable within himself and presses the smaller man against the wall. Leo is shaking as he buries his face in the crook of Cris’ neck his lips finding every piece of uncovered skin that he can find pressing kisses that convey so many emotions leaving Cris both slightly weak kneed and very unstable. 

Eventually Leo’s face finds its way out of the crook of Cris’ neck and the place where Cris wants it to be. Right on his lips. The kiss is sweet and everything Cris has been dreaming about for the past few weeks. He kisses back threading his fingers through Leo’s shorter hair pulling the man closer to him. It’s only when Leo lets out a slight pained gasp that Cris releases his fingers and flies back. There are so many things going through his head. Leo’s knee, the injury on his knee from that nasty tackle. And suddenly Cris berates himself for being such a hormonal overworked piece of shit. 

“Amor! I am so sorry! Are you okay?” he says as he sinks to his knees trying to get a better look at Leo’s knee which he notices for the first time is wrapped up in a bandage. It’s clear that Leo doesn’t want Cris to stop because he murmurs something unintelligible and tries to drag Cris back to doing what he was doing a few seconds ago. But Cris is taller and stronger than Leo and he backs away even more causing Leo’s fingers to grasp at thin air. 

“Absolutely not. As much as I want you right now and believe me I do want you I don’t want the wrath of your entire club coming down on my head for hurting you. Especially through something that’s……not appropriate to mention in public.” Cris says smirking as Leo’s face turns tomato red again and the small forward tries to hide his face in his sleeve. 

“But I will kiss you again. Gently this time though. And then I’m gonna make you dinner.” Cris says as he leans in and places a swift kiss on Leo’s lips rushing away before the Argentinean can reach out and grab him.

***** 

“So long are you out for?” Cris says as he bustles around the kitchen. There’s barely any food and Cris considers scolding Leo for keeping his kitchen so bare. 

“I’m not out for anything. Missing a few days of practice but that’s it” Leo says as his dark eyes trail Cris around the kitchen laughing as the Portuguese struggles to accustom himself to the new layout. Cris finally finds chicken and vegetables and pasta. He realizes that he’ll have to make do with these items and puts the chicken in the oven to bake, and the pasta on the stove to boil before he turns back to Leo his eyes wide and incredulous. 

“Only a few days? That tackle was brutal. What is Enrique even thinking?!” 

“I’m fine Cris.” Leo speaks calmly as he keeps his leg propped up on the bar stool next to him. 

“Enrique said that if I need to I can miss the next game but we both know that’s not likely to happen.” Leo lets out a snort as if cursing his manager for even thinking that. 

“You’re a workaholic Leo.” Cris says as he finally sits down interlacing his fingers with Leo’s causing the other man to smile. They sit there for a while talking about random things until the water from the pot starts to spill over and Cris lets a whole torrent of cuss words as he rushes around trying to salvage their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a little bit slow in updating! Don't know how much I'll be able to update this week with school and all BUT I will try. And comments are amazing as always.
> 
> P.S.  
> Little bit of shameless self promo. Here's my tumblr (I can promise it's the outlet for the rest of my insane love for football, and some other hilarious and funny things). Follow or check it out if you want! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wewanttoshowourdreams


	27. Chapter 27

When Leo wakes up he’s surprised and a little bit shocked to feel two arms around him. Actually he’s shocked to feel someone in his bed and then he turns around and his heart slows its erratic beating when he sees Cris lying next to him. All these weeks apart, Leo has never felt so far from Cris. But now having the man in his bed just makes up for all that lost time. Cris mumbles something his eyebrows furrowed before he rolls over releasing Leo and flipping over on the other side, his back now facing Leo. The Argentinean stares amusedly at his boyfriend. His sleep loving hair gel obsessed boyfriend. And then he heads out of bed. When Leo heads down to his kitchen he finds his phone tossed haphazardly on the counter along with Cris’ stuff. After dinner him and Cris talked and they talked so much they practically lost their voices. And then Leo remembers Cris wrapping him up in his arms and carrying upstairs his voice low and soothing but tired at the same time. Leo smiles at the memories and he thinks weeks ago if someone had told him that he and Cristiano Ronaldo were to ever share a bed let alone become madly in love he would’ve asked how many times had they hit their head. 

And now. Cris brings a smile. The same type smile that his teammates are not afraid to point out is brought out by Thiago’s presence around Leo. And although Leo thinks it’s a bit weird that they compare his love life with his kid he understands their point. And they’re right. Just like Leo can’t imagine his life without Thiago he can’t imagine his life without Cris either. He’s smiling like an idiot when Cris sneaks up on him. 

“I’m jealous of the thoughts in your head that’s making you smile like that.” Cris says as he wraps two long tan arms around Leo’s waist and placing a soft kiss on the side of the Argentinean’s neck. A kiss that elicits a shiver from Leo and he can feel Cris smile into the side of his neck. 

“Well they’re thoughts about you. So technically you’d be jealous of your own self.” Leo says as he twists around to face Cris. “Wouldn’t be the first time. Sometimes I look myself in the mirror and go DAMN Cris how did you get so attractive? At those moments I’d say I’m pretty jealous of myself.” 

“That’s not you being jealous. That’s you complimenting yourself”

“Ah well. At least it has something to do with me.” 

“So egotistical and self-obsessed.”

“I’m not prepared for your daily insults until I’ve had a good morning kiss.” 

“Wish granted.”

“…. Cris?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You gelled your hair before coming downstairs didn’t you?” 

******

“That’s right. Reservation for two please at 8” Cris has to roll his eyes at how slow this waiter is. Once the boys gotten over his initial shock and fan boy moments of being on the phone with THE Cristiano Ronaldo it seems like his brain doesn’t work on him anymore. It’s only when Cris promises both him and his restaurant a hefty tip and flying recommendation does he nail the reservation down. 

Leo has practice so Cris is home alone for the whole day. He takes the whole time to explore Leo’s house. There are photos of Thiago all over the house and Cris feels an overwhelming sense of affection when he sees how much the little boy resembles Leo. There are a few pictures of Leo and Antonella too, their grins resembling those of really good friends. A few family photos of all three, and then multiple photos of Leo and his teams. There are pictures of Leo with Kun, Leo with Neymar, Leo with Xavi, Leo with practically everyone. Cris thinks he even sees a picture of Leo with the cleaning lady. And each one has Leo flashing that somewhat shy but mischievous smile as if he knows something that no one else knows. Cris wonders how someone can have such a beautiful smile. 

He walks past Leo’s bookcase and wonders at how a person like Leo has time to read. Sometimes Cris wonders if he should pull a book out to kill the rest of his time but then he loses his patience. Cris has never been one for reading. 

It’s nearly four o’clock when Leo comes back from training. He’s instantly through the door and next to Cris in a flash pressing his lips against Cris. And Cris happily obliges, it’s been eight hours and he’s missed Leo a lot more than his heart would know. He finally pulls away when he smells Leo his nose wrinkling. 

“You stink.” 

“Please like you’ve never smelled after practice.” 

“I take a shower. You seem like you haven’t understood the concept of one.” 

“I usually do but then I realized that you were home and I just missed you too much to bother with one.” 

Cris can’t help but let a smile come over his face. He’s halfway in dreamland when Leo takes the opportunity of a dreamy Cris to sneak up and place his lips back on the latter’s. In fact, Leo is practically trapping Cris between him and the wall when the Portuguese snaps out of dream land. Probably to do with the fact that Leo’s hands which are ice cold are now creeping softly under Cris’ shirt (sometimes Leo can be horny little shit). He tries to pull away but surprisingly Leo is strong and is allowing his hands to creep lower and lower near the top of Cris’ pants. Once again Cris doesn’t want to pull away. His erratic heart rate is something which is a good reminder of that. He can also feel Leo’s smirk as if the Argentinean is almost confident that after a few more inches of trekking downwards he’ll have Cris like putty in his hands. It’s the same thought that makes Cris finally snap back to his senses. It takes three pushes to finally get Leo off of him which is surprising considering Leo is much smaller. 

Leo glares at Cris, his lips swollen and his hair twisted out in all different directions. Cris tries to avoid how tempting Leo is and finds his voice to say “Go take a shower and get ready. I’m taking you out on our first date tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK (even if it was only a few days since I updated) but here's some Leo and Cris romance. And the next chapter is about their first REAL date. Still trying to work James and Neymar into the story with their relationship, I'll probably dedicate an entire chapter to both Sergio and Iker and James and Neymar. 
> 
> ALSO, yay for Real on winning against Roma! I'm proud of both James and Cris! AND THOSE CRISMES MOMENTS. HOLY SHIT. I think I died a little on the inside. AND let's also take a minute or more than a minute to appreciate KEYLOR FUCKING NAVAS. I think that man is seriously God's best gift to Real. 
> 
> I mean Ter Stegen and Bravo are amazing, but Navas is just a whole new level of good. I think all the Real fans let out a little thank you during every game for Navas' presence. I know I do.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short and I apologize profusely for that. I was going to put this up after El Clasico but then I got side tracked and then I procrastinated and then I became busy. So I'm really sorry! I may add some more to this chapter later on, but for right now bear with it's shortness. 
> 
> And I know El Clasico is over but DAMN. Who else had multiple heart attacks during the game? I know I did. My sister (she practically lives and breathes Barca) didn't talk to me for three days. She's still kind of sore about it. My dad was over the moon though haha. I felt extremely bad for Barca (especially Leo!) , but at the same time I was very happy for Cris and the boys. They played very well. Scratch that. Everyone played very well.

Leo tries not to rush into the shower too fast. Mainly because his body is aching and he’s tired but there’s also a sense of trepidation. An anxious feeling spreads over him as he stands underneath the hot jet. Him and Cris haven’t really gone out on a proper date. It’s always been Leo or Cris picking up food from a restaurant and huddled up in each other’s homes. And then there’s the idea of the media. He already knows they’ll have a field day when they find out that two of the biggest footballers are madly in love with each other. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there but he must have been standing there long enough because he hears a sharp knock on the door and hears Cris’ voice call out.  
“Umm Leo? I’m pretty sure that a date can’t start when one member of the relationship is trying to drown themself.” Cris’ voice is joking but Leo can hear a light tinge of insecurity in it. His heart grows fonder as he realizes that someone like Cristiano Ronaldo is feeling insecure about being turned down by someone like him. 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” He calls out turning off the shower head and wrapping a towel around his waist and heading out the door. He doesn’t even have to go far before he collides into something. More like someone. Cris is standing precariously close to the door and the impact sends the both of them tumbling to the ground. 

Of course Leo doesn’t really need to worry because he’s cushioned by Cris’ body. But it’s only when he hears a slight groan that panic strikes through him. 

“Oh my God. Cris! I broke you didn’t I-I AM SO SORRY!” he tries to get up but Cris has wrapped his arms tightly around Leo’s waist the grip growing even tighter as Leo continues to struggle against him.  
“Leo please relax. I’m fine. Plus, I think it’s near impossible for someone of your size to hurt me in any way, shape, or form.” Cris jokes and Leo stares back heatedly at his boyfriend who is wearing a grin far too big and far too smug for his liking. 

“Oh yea? Just you wait.” Leo starts to struggle again his knee coming dangerously close to Cris’ crotch which is why the Portuguese releases his grip on Leo’s waist and lets his hands drift right to Leo’s face. For a second the hands are gentle as they trace patterns over Leo’s skin and the Argentinean blushes as he notices Cris’ awestruck gaze. It’s almost like the Portuguese can’t believe he’s landed someone like Leo. Their faces drift closer and closer and then Cris murmurs the same words he says all the time. Yet these words never cause Leo’s skin to be kept from erupting into goosebumps.  
“I love you Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only after that I posted this chapter that I realized that it's much much shorter than I planned or anticipated it to be. Once again I'm probably gonna add more to the chapter like the actual date. If not in this chapter the next one for sure. I have finals right now but I also have no class so there will probably be more updates during this week. ALSO I'm not in any way shape or form abandoning this story (I have a lot of ideas planned) But like I said some time before I might make this into a series. I have yet to decide on that. Along with that, I have some other one shots, and some other stories sitting on my computer. I might put those up as well mainly because I'm trying to expand my creativity. Haha, So there may be a lot of other stories along with this one coming up. 
> 
> As always comments are extremely appreciated. And suggestions! I go into writer's block sometimes so if you want to see anything happen to either Cris or Leo or anyone else in the story please let me know!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of being done with finals I finally got around to Leo and Cris' first date. And I tried to make it as romantic as I possibly could.

The inside of the restaurant is fairly dim. And of course Leo automatically notices that there is barely anyone present in the restaurant. He’s never been to the place but he expected lots more people. Nonetheless, he links his hands tightly with Cris almost pressing into the Portuguese. If Cris notices Leo’s sudden awkwardness he doesn’t make any comments just squeezing Leo’s hand even more tightly.

It’s not that Leo has never been on a date. He’s been on plenty. With Antonella, with Neymar. With some mindless one night stands but this date is different. There’s more insecurity in Leo’s stomach than he has ever felt in his life. Any minute he feels as if someone will wake him up informing him that it’s all a dream and that Cris isn’t even Leo’s and probably never will be. They follow their eager young waiter who obviously is almost over the moon at having two of the greatest footballers in the restaurant he works in. They stop at a table and Leo sits down suddenly grateful for the pause to their walking. Honestly, if he doesn’t sit down right now Leo feels like he’ll probably faint. And what type of impression would that make on Cris?

“What are you doing?” Cris says as he feels Leo let go of his hand and scrub his face partly out of nervousness and partly out of fatigue.

“Umm sitting down? This is our table isn’t it?” Leo looks up at his boyfriend suddenly wondering if there’s something else that Cris isn’t telling him. The Portuguese and his waiter share an amused look as if they know something that Leo doesn’t know.  
“Actually no. I’ve um… arranged for something a little more private.” Cris says his dark eyes almost boring into Leo with an almost hypnotic/ seductive look. Leo feels a blush creep up his cheeks as he rolls the word private around in his mind. The restaurant is practically empty, Leo’s not sure how much more private it can get. But there’s something in Cris’ eyes that makes Leo stretch his hand and the older man gently grabbing it before pulling Leo to his feet. This time Cris doesn’t let of Leo’s hand until they’ve reached the outside of the restaurant.

Now Leo is really confused. There’s nothing except darkness that greets his eyes and he’s pretty sure that this is some sort of joke. He’s caught up in his pensive and still insecure thoughts when he feels Cris slip something over his. It’s satiny and soft and Leo associates it with a blindfold.

“Cris? What are you doing?” he laughs trying to slid it off but then his hands are stopped by Cris’ warm ones, the heat pulsating through the fabric and on Leo’s face.

“No peeking. Just hold on to my hand.” Cris’ voice is stern and he starts leading Leo towards some unknown destination. Leo grumbles under his breath and follows his stubborn and quite mysterious boyfriend.

They’ve probably been walking for hours Leo thinks. He doesn’t even hear their waiter anymore. There’s nothing except his and Cris’ breathing. All of a sudden Cris stops and if it wasn’t for his hand that’s holding Leo’s, the latter is pretty sure he would’ve collided straight into the older man’s back.

“Can I take this stupid thing off now?” He mutters slowly becoming annoyed with the obstacle that is preventing him from seeing and making him stumble around like a blind man.

“Hold on. Let me take it off.” Cris lets go of Leo’s hand and quickly hurries behind him, his hands gentle as he undoes the knot holding the fabric together. When he’s finally untied it he leans close to Leo’s ear his icy minty breath washing over the younger man’s earlobe causing him to shiver before he says “Now you can look.”

At first blackness and the sudden return of vision impedes Leo’s sight. But when he finally regains back all of his vision he stares. And his heart stops. Quite literally.

There right next to a lake that Leo didn’t even know was there is a canopy that covers a small table. As Leo walks closer he’s aware of the moon shining down through the cracks of the canopy given it an almost ethereal glow. There are plates with food placed artistically and a vase of red roses adorn the table. It’s simple with candle light flickering yet it’s the most beautiful thing that Leo has ever seen.

Tears prick his eyes as he turns around to see Cris. The older man is standing behind Leo looking almost worried as if he’s expecting Leo to not like the arrangement. His eyes widen even more when he notices the light trail of tears that are gently making their way down Leo’s face.

“Shit. It’s too little right? I mean I thought it would be romantic and all but it’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date. And I just wanted to make it perfect because you’re perfect and I=” Cris’ rambling is cut short when Leo flings his arms around his neck pulling him down to connect their lips in a kiss. Cris’ hands go around Leo’s waist and he pulls him closer deepening the kiss. Leo doesn’t know how long they’ve been kissing but he finally breaks apart from Cris snuggling into his boyfriend even more.

“It’s beautiful you dork. I don’t care where you take me out. As long as you’re with me anything and everything looks absolutely beautiful.” Leo says. The relief on Cris’ face washes away any insecurity that Leo might have had.

“So what do you say? Shall we go enjoy our first date Mr. Lionel Messi?” Cris says grinning, his smile blinding Leo and filling his heart with so much love he might burst.

He laughs as he links his fingers with Cris’ before pulling him towards the table “Of course Mr. Cristiano Ronaldo. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be based of El Clasico. I know it's quite a leap but I plan to throw in some drama. And Neymar and James will be an active part in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Comments are craved like I crave ice cream.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BARCA WON THE LEAGUE!!!!!! Real played extremely well too. Even if Barca won the league I think the club who has improved the most would be Real. In the end though, I'm very proud of everyone.

“So do I say. Have a good Clasico James? Or do I say- Hey James! Looking forward to seeing you at Clasico? Or- I miss you SO MUCH YOU CUTE COLOMBIAN AND THE SEXUAL FRUSTRATION IS GONNA MAKE ME PROBABLY TACKLE YOU ON THE FIELD. But yea have a good Clasico.” 

Neymar is lying on Leo’s couch staring at his phone and asking both Leo and Marc for advice. It’s a Wednesday and Lucho has let them go home early to relax and unwind. Leo turns around to see Ter Stegen giving him the same befuddled and exasperated look. The four of them (four being Rafinha, Marc, Neymar and Leo) have gathered at Leo’s house. Rafinha is somewhere in the kitchen making them his grandmother’s secret pasta. 

In the meanwhile, Neymar has confessed that him and James are kind of going out. It’s not even surprising because based off the Ballon D’Or Leo knows that Neymar is quite smitten with the Colombian. And according to Cris, James is two seconds away from writing his and Neymar’s name in all bubbly letters. Leo welcomes the change though. His and Ney’s friendship is even stronger, and Neymar has even grown to tolerate Cris a lot more. Partially because there’s Leo and mostly because James counts Cris as his best friend and has threatened Neymar to be nice to the older man. 

Speaking of Cris, Leo is hit with a sense of sadness as he thinks of his boyfriend. Real have been hitting a slump recently and it’s the first time Leo and Cris have actually experienced the negatives of being in a relationship with each other. Barcelona is first in La Liga and holding onto the position quite well and Real is third. 

Leo likes winning. He’s motivated by it. But not as much as Cris. Winning is like a need for Cris. Just like the need to breathe. Which is why Leo and Cris cut their phone calls short. Especially as Clasico comes closer and closer. Leo has read the articles. He knows that Barcelona is the favorite to win. Real however hasn’t even been mentioned once as possibly pulling out a victory. And it drives Cris up the wall. He gives Leo insignificant details about how their practices go. Iker is out with an injury and the second backup Keylor Navas is in. 

Cris boasts so much about Keylor, Leo teases him that it seems like Keylor is Cris’ boyfriend. That shuts the Portuguese up for a little bit, but then he’s back. And Leo just sits there patiently. Cris rarely asks about Leo’s practice and Leo hardly talks about it. He leaves out the details like how in the past two practices he’s scored two hattricks. 

But now Leo wishes he can talk to Cris. They haven’t even discussed what will happen after one wins and one loses. Cris refuses to talk about it. But Leo knows that Cris values his pride just as much as he values his relationships sometimes even more. Cris has been slapped with the title of “goal machine” a comparison that sets him apart from Leo all the time. If Leo is what people claim is pure talent Cris is hard work. That fact bothers Cris more than he lets on. Things just come easier to Leo while Cris pushes himself to achieve the same things. Before they started going out Leo often used to laugh at the titles for the both of them.

Now, he just feels a huge block. Cris is always happy for him when he wins but when it comes at the expense of Real being yet another point away from the title or a praiseworthy article the resentment comes out in the Portuguese’ tone. Cris never tells him to lose which would be absurd but somehow the congratulations feel falser and less happy as the ultimate climax draws closer and closer. And once again Leo is left wondering if they’ll both be able to walk away with their heads held high and the same amount of love they have for each other. Sometimes, it seems unlikely.  
“Leoooooo? LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Ney’s unnaturally high pitched scream brings Leo out of his musing. He can see Ter Stegen wincing and holding Neymar away with one hand as the Brazilian has chosen to scream at the top of his lungs two feet away from the German’s ear. 

“What’s in your head?” Neymar says as he props his feet up on the German’s lap causing Ter Stegen to look at him incredulously trying shove the Brazilian’s feet away but unable to. 

“Are you worried about Cris Leo?” Rafinha has finished his work in the kitchen and ambles over to the couch plopping down next to the hand rest and placing his feet on Ter Stegen’s lap doubling the weight and causing the German to shift uncomfortably. In response Rafinha reaches over and links his fingers with the German’s tracing placating patterns before turning his gaze back towards Leo.

Leo who has always found himself to be a firm believer of the truth instead finds a lie leaving his lips and a fake smile making its way onto his face. 

“No. I’m not worried at all.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Angst. Angst and more angst. And some fine cracks starting appear in Leo and Cris' relationship.

_“I’ve landed. See you tomorrow.”_

Leo can’t help feel the disappointment in his chest when he reads Cris’ short text. There’s no “I love you. Or I miss you.” Or even the stupid emojis that Cris likes to use all the time. Its short and brief and Leo instantly feels a headache coming along. He hates confrontation. He’s always avoided it growing up as a child and even now. Cris on the other hand seems to be built for confrontation. Leo places the phone down on the countertop debating whether or not to he should be the bigger person and invite Cris over to his house. There’s an ominous silence and for once Leo leaves the room not even bothering to reply back to the text or the looming elephant in the room.

***

“Barcelona is so pretty!” James sounds like an excited tourist his eyes wide as he bounces on the bed opposite from Cris. The older man doesn’t answer frowning at his phone avoiding all the messages popping up on his phone and waiting for the most important one. He knows he shouldn’t have been so short with Leo but Cris doesn’t know what to do. Classicos are always stressful for him mainly because there’s always something to prove. If he’s as good of a player as Leo or if he’s worthy of the next Ballon D’Or or the Golden Boot or breaking another record. There’s always something to fucking prove.

Sometimes, Cris doesn’t know why he fell in love with Leo. He feels that when he isn’t worrying about his own career compared with the rest of his teammates he’s worrying about Leo and his career. There isn’t one day where one single headline isn’t out in the news comparing them to each other. Unfortunately, he’s slapped with titles like “cocky, rude, arrogant” and Leo’s slapped with titles like “humble, sweet, kind.” Cris kind of understands. He feels entitled to be cocky though. He has worked his way from coming from nothing to basically everything. Nonetheless, it’s never as good as Leo. He can never be as good as Leo. If he jumps two steps Leo’s out there jumping four.

“Cris?” James stops bouncing on his bed to frown at his teammate who is doing his famous sulking impressions that occur mostly when he’s stressed out. “It’s nothing James. I think I need to get some sleep. We’ve got an important day tomorrow. Night.” Cris turns over to his side dimming out the light and closing his eyes willing sleep to come. It doesn’t and he spends most of his night staring at the wall.

****

When Leo wakes up the next morning his head hurts. He hasn’t gotten enough sleep as usual. In fact, he recalls spending most of his night tossing and turning restless over something. The answer comes to him quickly enough when he realizes the one thing that is keeping him awake isn’t a thing. It’s a person. Cris. Leo doesn’t even bother checking his phone as he gets ready to head out. It doesn’t matter because he knows Cris hasn’t replied. It doesn’t help the sinking feeling in his heart as he kisses Thiago goodbye before planting a light kiss on Antonella’s cheek and heading out the door.

The drive to the stadium is just as bad. Leo switches on the radio for some light music, but every station seems to have forgotten their original job and instead focuses on the match. The city of Barcelona shows no subtlety for their distaste of Madrid. As Leo drives by he can see posters with Cris’, Bale’s and even James’ face printed on them with words like “SHOW THEM WHOSE BOSS” “VISCA BARCA”.

He does his best to ignore the posters but he can’t help but be filled with apprehension as the stadium inches closer and closer. He’s the first one in the locker room and he lets out a sigh of relief as he leans his head against the cool frame of his locker. He feels so tired. For a second, Leo wishes that he was out with an injury. Classicos were always important before to him. Because before, he didn’t have anything to do with Cris except beating him. But now it’s different. And somehow Leo can’t convince himself to be happy. No matter how hard he tries. He chants a motivational mantra that Antonella had picked up from one of her experimental yoga classes but that doesn’t soothe him down either.

So he paces and Leo has never paced like this. Even when he doesn’t pace his stomach feels sick. Like he’s about to puke. He’s so caught up in his musing that he doesn’t feel a cold hand on his shoulder. It surprises him though and he jerks back with surprise wheeling around to see his visitor. Iniesta is standing in front of him wearing his same patient smile and something else on his face that Leo can’t quite read.

“Did you talk to Cris?”

“No.”

“Well do you want to talk to Cris?” the captain says as he stares pensively at Leo. On any other day Leo would’ve already been calling Cris. But not today. He doesn’t even feel guilty nor does his heart protest as he says definitively “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so happy right now but then sometimes I see pictures like Marcelo crying and then I get upset again. But it's also increasing my motivation to spit out these chapters out like there's no tomorrow. Also makes me add heavy doses of angst. 
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be the game and the aftermath of the game.


	32. Chapter 32

By the time they get to Camp Nou Cris has twisted and re-twisted the wristband on his wrist so many times the fabric is starting to fray. Much like Cris’ nerves. He sits all the way in the back away from his teammates away from Zidane away from everyone. He stares out at the city with the vibrant colors of red and blue sprayed out on almost everything. Not one single fabric of white is shown anywhere. No matter how much he tries to find it. He tries. Tries so hard to find solace in a city that is home to one of the most important people in his life. But he feels like an alien. There are no friendly faces in the crowds that stand in the street as the bus passes by. Cris squints but every person looks displeased, hateful. They look like if one member of Real stepped down they would be torn to shreds to minutes. 

The rest of his team stays far away. James has probably already told them what’s going on and ordinarily Cris would care. But he can’t force himself to care. The bus comes to an abrupt halt causing all the players to fly front in their seats. A few rows ahead Cris can hear Sergio let out a stream of curses until he is quickly shut up Marcelo who reprimands him for using the language. Cris’ nose which has taken the brunt of the stop aches and he taps it gingerly hoping it’s not broken. 

The doors open and Cris can hear chants. But they’re not negative chants. Real Madrid fans who have safely made it to a side where they won’t run into Barcelona fans are chanting the teams name fervently. One by one the team members step off the bus and encourage the crowd scream even louder. Through the glass Cris can see Sergio raise his arms higher and higher prompting the crowd to yell with even more ferocity. The Spaniard grins before he jogs over to join a bemused Keylor who is holding both his and Sergio’s bags. The Costa Rican arches one thick dark eyebrow high as he asks Sergio something causing the Spaniard to toss his head back and laugh and sling his arm around the other’s neck before the two walk off. 

Cris eventually makes his way to the front trudging to the front slowly. This draws the attention of the medics who of course look worried and prepared for the moment Cris says his knee is acting up again. He smiles politely at them shaking his head before he steps off the bus. 

Screams assault his ears as he steps off. Countless hands and pens with jerseys are being thrust in his face and he stops by to sign them flashing his press smile. Girls are sobbing hysterical. A young brunette who is too young to be standing alone is hysterical as he signs the fabric pressing it close to her chest. Her mother who looks harried flashes Cris a grateful smile. They appear to have been standing for a long time. And before Cris knows it he places a kiss on the girl’s cheek. 

The crowd goes even more wild and the brunette staggers back holding her cheek her eyes wide. Her mother catches her arm worried but the girl shakes her off smiling widely at Cris. And he can’t help but smile back, the innocence of her smile lifting some of his mood.

When he reaches the inside of the locker room its chaos. They’ve finally reached one of their most anticipated days. 

The other games pale in comparison to this one. No one is yelling or screaming like they normally would but everyone’s skin has a short fuse ticking beneath it. Pepe is folding and refolding his jersey multiple times checking it for imaginary folds and lifting up to sniff and commit the detergent to his memory. Benzema is jingling his knee anxiously as he scrolls through pictures on Instagram. Gareth is off on the side huddled next to Toni who is showing him something on his phone. Gareth barely seems to notice but never breaks his proximity from the German. 

Sergio and Keylor are almost touching shoulders as the murmur under their breath. Keylor’s eyes are dark and thoughtful as Cris passes him by while Sergio flashes Cris a grin before dragging Keylor’s attention back to him. 

Marcelo is laid out on a bench with Lucas and Isco right next to him the younger two talking in high pitched tones while Marcelo dozes off occasionally nodding when the pair tap his shoulder asking for confirmation. Luka is sitting next to Marcelo his eyes attached to his phone but his hands still tracing patterns on the smooth seat next to him. 

Cris finds himself sitting next to James who like most other is focused on his phone. Cris catches a message on the screen and laughs lightly causing the Colombian to look up. 

“Neymar?” Cris says as he stretches his legs out admiring the blackness of his shoes against the white pavement. James nods his eyes light with affection and excitement. 

“We’ve made plans to go back to his house when Classico is over.” James sounds ecstatic and innocent. Cris’ heart aches and he doesn’t know how to tell James that promises made before Classicos mean nothing it’s the promises afterwards that count the most. 

*****  
The stadium feels unbelievably hot and Cris feels the first trickles of sweat coming off his skin as he stands in the corridor. The other players are piling out slowly Keylor stops to reach down and focus to pull something off his cleat before tightening his gloves. He slaps Cris’ shoulder briefly before he heads to the front of the line. Others pass by Cris their face solemn and serious as they stop to occasionally squeeze his hand but other than that staying quiet. 

Sergio is the last to come out adjusting the armband on his sleeve before he stops by Cris.

“Leo’s going to be here. Can you handle it?” Sergio’s voice is low and thoughtful as he peers around the corridor. No one else is listening to them and are more focused on their pregame rituals. Cris nods not having the heart to tell Sergio what’s going on.

He has a feeling the captain knows what’s going on which is why Sergio squeezes his hand tightly before jogging up to join Keylor. 

The pattering of cleats and Cris is suddenly struck with a force that causes him to stagger a few feet back. Its Pique who has casually nudges him while staring ahead. When Cris makes eye contact with the Spaniard Pique smiles wide slapping Cris on the back before jogging over to his side. Players file out slowly starting with Bravo and ending with Jordi who Cris always thought resembled a chipmunk. And finally he hears the patter of three pairs of cleats. He hears Suarez’ raspy laugh followed by Neymar’s low one and then finally he hears the one he wants to hear the most. Leo’s voice is quiet but just as powerful and Cris can almost hear the laugh in his boyfriend’s voice as he responds to a joke Neymar is telling him. Cris keeps staring forward his ears straining to hear when Leo is approaching. Suarez flies by him barely paying attention and then next is Neymar who smiles at him before bolting forward to meet with James. 

A small part of Cris’ subconscious is telling him to turn around. To stop being so difficult. To hug Leo or at least shake his hand. He’ll have to do it out on the pitch regardless of how he’s feeling right now. But he still stares ahead fighting the urge to slam Leo against the wall and apologize for his shitty behavior earlier on until Leo has forgotten and forgiven him. 

Leo comes and stands next to Cris. He doesn’t say anything and neither does Cris. And for a few seconds the world seems to have stopped for both of them. Cris can smell the detergent that is coming of the other’s close. The shampoo that Leo loves to use, and the light aftershave that he always puts on before and after a game. They’re all scents that remind Cris of Leo so much he could just stand there inhaling them in for the rest of his day even the rest of his life. 

He’s broken out of his dreaming once again when he feels fingers that are not his tentatively pressing his tightened fist. The fingers that poke and prod are delicate yet uncertain as if they need confirmation that they really should be touching the owner’s hand in the first place. But eventually the tanned hand that is clenched so tightly relaxes and a much paler, smaller one finds its way in entwining the fingers until the stadium roars and the commentators voice booms causing both hands to drop and separate. So close yet so far apart. 

****

Cris is panting as he tries to get back up off the ground. A shove from Dani Alves (whether on purpose or accident) Cris has yet to figure out. The Brazilian smirks at him slightly and Cris is convinced it’s more on purpose then on accident. Pepe is right next to Cris his hand outstretched and Cris grabs it grateful yet wincing as he places pressure on the ankle that he’s fallen on. 

“You okay?” Pepe’s voice is guarded his face emotionless as he scans the small group of Barcelona players that have formed a defensive wall around Dani as if they’re ready to protect their teammate should Cris decide to make mince-meat of him. Cris scans the pitch. Sergio is talking angrily to a very calm looking Iniesta. The Real captain murmurs something angrily at Iniesta who simply waves off his national teammate causing Sergio to step two feet closer to Iniesta almost invading the other’s space until Isco appears and quickly pulls Sergio off. 

The game is back in swing soon and Cris runs a little bit slower still feeling a little tender on his ankle. The referee it seems has had it with Sergio’s antics waving one yellow card at the captain as he almost shoves Jordi Alba down in his rush for the ball. Cris watches with tensed breath. He really hopes Sergio doesn’t get sent off but his hopes quickly are quashed when the second time Sergio sticks out a leg catching Luis Suarez who tumbles ungracefully into a heap his body almost landing right on Sergio’s arm until the Spaniard whips it away throwing his arms up as if to prove his innocence. 

It doesn’t work and the referee storms over angrily almost brandishing the second yellow card in Sergio’s face. Immediately there’s chaos. Barcelona versus Real are crowding around both of their teammates. Cris jogs over obligated to step in just as Sergio shoves a finger dangerously close to the referee’s nose. The small man turns a shade of violent red as he brandishes the card even more ferociously this time until Sergio has no choice to but to comply with the decision. The captain storms off the field amid boos and cheers from opposing sides. 

Suarez is still on the ground wincing and Cris reaches the huddle just in time to see Leo whose holding out one hand to help his teammate up. There are a few seconds for when Leo helps pick Suarez off the field that his eyes meet with Cris’. Pensive stares flow between the two and Cris stares deeper at Leo’s face imploring him to give any emotion at all. But the Argentinean remains emotionless and simply walks away wrapping one arm around Suarez’ waist leaving Cris to standing behind. 

The crowd cheers for Real Madrid chanting Cris’ name louder and louder. But Cris has never felt so alone in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do believe during the first half Dani did knock Cris down. I could be wrong though. But I do remember Sergio had intentionally (or at least it looked like) tripped Suarez. I had to refresh my memory a little by watching some highlights from the game. And then of course Sergio got sent off. If I'm still wrong I sincerely apologize. Also I tried to make this chapter a little longer considering the past few have been quite short. 
> 
> I also can't believe I've stretched this story so far without writing anything sexual at all. But I promise that it won't be long before some actual action comes in. Bear with me for that part though because I kinda suck at writing smut. But I'll give it my best shot. 
> 
> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Iker's birthday I will try to post at least two chapters today. Key word is TRY though.

When Karim makes the first goal finding the net he points his fingers towards the crowd and then at Cris running gleefully and jumping on top of Cris his legs straddling his waist. Instantly the stadium is also vibrating as Real Madrid fans wave their flags, their jerseys, their jackets anything to support the team they so passionately live for. Barcelona fans look disgruntled some even choosing to hurl things at Karim as he dances gracefully around the field his face alight with happiness. 

Cris makes eye contact with Claudio Bravo and the goal keeper looks disgruntled as he fixes his gloves again before turning away from Cris shaking his head. Cris feels bad for him, but he doesn’t let that keep him from celebrating a hard earned win. As he scans the pitch he finds Leo who is scrubbing his face in frustration and Neymar who is dancing closely to Leo wearing a smile that looks pained. Leo’s eyes meet with Cris’ again and he looks neither pleased or upset. Rather he stares into Cris’ as if he doesn’t have the energy to do anything at all. 

A flash of annoyance crosses Cris. He doesn’t need to feel guilty about Leo and his team. This is his team, the team that he’s dedicated most of his life to and he’ll be damned if he lets Leo keep him from celebrating. Isco comes running towards him the joy of finding the net first present and he wraps his arms around Cris’ neck yelling things that Cris can’t comprehend. Later on, Cris will find himself berating himself for the move he plays but ever so subtly he lets his lips find the side of Isco’s neck before planting a kiss. To the crowd it’s a common celebratory move, but to Cris it means much more as he lets his lips linger there on the skin for a few seconds all while making eye contact with Leo. 

It’s clear the Argentinean sees it and it’s clear it hits him hard. A small vindictive part of Cris feels satisfaction as pain flashes through Leo’s face for a few seconds before he turns away. Neymar glares at Cris chasing after Leo, and Cris lets his arms drop smiling once again at Isco before turning away. A small part of him, feels much better. 

***

The rest of the game goes by a little smoother. Gareth finds the net and he like Karim does a dance before the referee calls it an off side goal. There’s a hurl of protest and Cris finds rage building inside him.

“Who paid off the refs?” Pepe’s voice is smooth as he stands next to Cris feeling the same emotions yet having enough self-control to not join the fight. Cris laughs a little at Pepe’s joke even though he knows it doesn’t hold any truth at all. What he does know is that there is an equalizer now because Pique has found his way to the net and past Keylor’s magical gloved finger tips. It irritates the Costa Rican so much Cris can see him admonishing the other referee and throwing his hands up in disgust when the man’s shrugs his shoulders and turns away.

As he turns away he walks into a wall. More like Gerard Pique’s chest. Which is probably the next best thing close to a wall because Cris’ nose throbs and he wonders if he’ll be the first person to come to a medic with an injury not caused by playing. He also wants to ask sarcastically of course what Gerard eats because that chest feels a lot less than a chest and more a brick wall.  
Gerard had his hand placed on near Cris’ wrist and his face is emotionless (Cris really wonders if all Barca players also go through training to produce lack of emotions) but his tone is less than friendly. 

“I don’t know what game you’re playing at. But-I’m telling you. Fuck with Leo like that again and your pretty face won’t be so pretty.” Pique says as he looks over at the crowd and the confused glances that some of his teammates who are steadily making their way over to the two of them send him. 

Cold blue eyes meet Cris’ and Gerard grips his arm. “Stay away from Isaac.” 

“Isco.” Cris corrects snidely which doesn’t really help his case because Pique grips his arm even tighter and appears to want to say something more but then drops it storming off down the field. When Cris finally regains the feeling in his hand he jogs off down the field and right next to Isco. His arm hurts for the rest of the game. 

*****

“CRIISSSSTIANOOOOOOOOO HAS WON THE CLASICCOOOOOO FOR REALLLL!” the commentator’s voice is equal parts of disbelief and happiness. The crowd is hysterical and Cris can feel himself being picked up by Sergio as his teammates both on and off the field surge forward cheering and screaming ecstatically. 

He doesn’t even know how he does it. One second he thinks that an equalizer will determine the rest of this game and the next his shot finds the back of the net and right past Claudio Bravo’s fingertips. Cris feels amazing. He feels elated. He doesn’t know what he quite feels. All he knows is that Sergio is hugging him tightly and peppering kisses on the side of his neck muttering in awe “We did it. We did it Cris.” And they did do it. Somehow, Real Madrid has done the impossible this season. They’ve beat Barcelona. 

Over the corner of his eye he can see Pique who is still standing in the net looking baffled and small. Their eyes meet and Pique stares at Cris for a few seconds before Claudio Bravo drags him away. The celebrations continue louder and louder and seem to carry on forever but die down slowly as the fans start to trickle out of the stadium and a silence refills the stadium. Cris walks off the pitch feeling elated but also feeling anxious. The game’s over and the only thing that’s on his mind is that he needs to see Leo. He walks towards Barca’s dressing room a feeling of trepidation filling him. And as hard as he tries Cris can’t make his heart feel any lighter. 

**** 

Barca’s dressing room is a sight for sore eyes when Cris enters. The players are scattered all over the room and Cris hears the faint sound of showers. The place is eerily quiet and Cris silently thinks that the players are sore losers. After all it’s a just a game. But the elated feeling from scoring the goal contradicts his opinion. And after all these are people he’s grown to know more personally. He can’t think of them negatively. These are friends of Leo. And friends of Leo are friends of his. No matter how much said friends try to kill him sometimes. 

He scans the room for Leo and frowns when he doesn’t see him. He’s about to step in even further when a shadow blocks his view. It’s Pique who has changed back into street clothes his wet hair the only indication he has showered. His blue eyes which are usually filled with warmth and affection are now ice cold as he glares disdainfully at Cris. Mentally Cris wonders if him and Pique got in a fight who would win. Cris thinks that he could get a few blows in before Pique would knock him out cold. The defender is already tensed in that position and Cris berates himself for not bringing someone like Sergio with him.  
“What do you want? Why don’t you go back to Ismael?”

“Isco. Jesus his name is ISCO” Cris can’t help but snap back his nerves already on edge. It’s clearly the wrong thing to say because Pique steps forward until him and Cris are so close Cris can feel minty breath washing over his face. He closes his eyes and prays for nothing else to happen. 

“I don’t care what the fuck his name is. What I do care and what to know is how could you do that? To LEO.” Pique isn’t yelling but Cris can feel the walls shake. The tension is amped up ten folds and Cris wonders why the other Barca players haven’t stepped forward. He can see Claudio Bravo sitting in the background his stare unreadable as he watches the confrontation go down. No one else says anything. They watch with bated breath as Leo’s best friend and boyfriend have a stare down in the middle of the locker room. 

Cris is the first one who breaks his stare waving his hand derisively. “I don’t need this. Where’s Leo? I need to talk to him.” He says scanning the room looking for his small Argentinean. 

Pique lets out a snarl “If you think I’m going to let him near you anytime- “ 

“That’s not your choice is it? It’s Leo’s and if Leo wants me to go I’ll go but who the hell are you to tell me what to do? What happens between me and Leo is NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS.” Cris is yelling the dam finally exploding and he’s yelling straight in Pique’s face who looks murderous and whose hands are twitching as if those long fingers are longing to wrap themselves around Cris’ neck. 

“You little shit- “Pique raises his hand and Cris prepares for the blow but it never comes. 

“GERI!” it’s a voice that Cris can’t really recognize but he soon sees the owner. It’s Ter Stegen who like Pique has just come out of the shower his hair wet and wearing street clothes. His expression is incredulous as he storms forward and the crowd that has gathered part because an angry Marc is just as intimidating as the scene in front of them. When the German has reached the two of them he strategically places himself in the middle preventing the two of them from strangling each other. 

“What the hell are you doing Geri? Who are you to think you can just interfere in Leo’s life especially his relationship?!” Marc is yelling and Cris realizes that this is probably the first time they’ve ever heard Marc yell. 

Pique looks dumbfounded his face turning to that of a wounded puppy before it changes back into anger “You don’t know what he did Marc! You didn’t see him on the pitch!” Gerard is ranting again his face turning red and his hands curling and uncurling. In fact, Cris thinks that if Marc wasn’t there Gerard would have thrown in a few blows by now. 

“I saw.” Marc’s voice is back to its normal level but there’s something dangerous brimming underneath it and Cris realizes that just like Pique, Marc is very close to losing his temper. 

“And you’re- you’re still letting him go see Leo? Marc what’s wrong with you?!” Pique practically screeches and Cris winces but Ter Stegen doesn’t flinch and he keeps the same tone before saying “It’s not our right to interfere in Leo’s life. If he doesn’t want to see Cris we respect it. And if he wants to see Cris we respect it. No one says anything. Understand?” The comment isn’t aimed just at Pique. It’s aimed at everyone and Cris is impressed to see that the entire locker room bow their heads and nod silently, no one having the guts to contradict Marc. 

“Good.” The German picks up his backpack before turning around to Cris. His blue eyes are undecipherable as he looks at the Portuguese “Let’s go. I’m taking you to go see Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some arguments and then SMUT next chapter 


End file.
